Haunted
by Delevingne
Summary: Aku, Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi tingkat akhir dan hanya menunggu kelulusanku. Aku tinggal bersama Ibuku. Ino sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk sekolahnya. Semua terjadi begitu baik, sampai aku bertemu dengan seseorang di dalam lift yang sangat tak asing untukku. Semuanya berubah. Hidupku. Dan bagaimana saat mata kelam itu menatapku datar sekaligus... bergairah.
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo, misstypo, Mature Content, and many more.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I know if I'm haunting you, you must be haunting me.._

* * *

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata saat cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka karena hembusan angin pagi hari. Aku melirik pada pintu kamar yang terbuka, Ibuku sudah pergi lebih awal dariku.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menutupnya rapat-rapat yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu. Kebiasaan yang baik tentunya.

Menyikat gigiku dan berkumur-kumur dengan cairan _antiseptic_ khusus rongga dalam mulut yang ku beli di supermarket terdekat. Rasanya tak lengkap jika hanya menggosok gigi saja tanpa berkumur-kumur dengan cairan khusus itu.

Oke, mengesampingkan kegiatanku. Hari ini jadwal kuliah berlangsung mulai siang hari. Sebagai mahasiswa yang baik, tentunya aku berharap dosenku datang dan ia memberikan waktunya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu ketimbang membiarkan kelas dalam keadaan kosong.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi tingkat akhir di Universitas Tokyo, Jepang. Sebenarnya, aku tak tinggal bersama Ibuku. Aku tinggal bersama seorang sahabatku dari kelas Jurnalistik, Yamanaka Ino.

Aku sendiri berada di jurusan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Ino. Aku termasuk mahasiswi kelas Sastra, lebih tepatnya Sastra Inggris. Keinginanku sejak duduk di bangku Menengah Atas.

Ayahku sudah lama pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Ia tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil lima tahun lalu. Masa-masa kelam lima tahun lalu sudah mulai terlupakan sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun tidak seluruhnya, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingat luka lama yang membuatku akan kembali menangis.

Ibuku tinggal di apartement mewah ini karena kekasihnya. Uh, benci jika mengatakannya. Ibuku bukanlah seorang wanita yang baik. Menurut pandangan orang lain. Bahkan terkadang aku juga berpikir sama, tapi ia tetaplah seorang Ibu, Ibuku. Aku menyayanginya apapun dia.

"Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa perlu menoleh siapa yang mengintip dari pintu kamarku. Suara Ibuku sudah familiar di telingaku. Ia membuka pintu kamarku dan masuk, memberikan senyum tipisnya yang selalu ku liat setiap pagi.

"Ibu sudah siapkan teh lemon kesukaanmu, sayang. Ibu harus pergi." Aku tersenyum enggan saat bibir itu mengenai keningku dengan kilat. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, Ibuku pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku membuka jendela kamar lantai lima apartement mewah ini. Bisakah aku tertawa? Rasanya sangat menyedihkan, tinggal dibawah bayang-bayang orang lain. Ibuku tidak mempermasalahkan tentunya. Tapi berbeda denganku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika sosok laki-laki berjas hitam keluar dari apartement yang sama denganku. Sosok laki-laki yang atensinya tak pernah aku abaikan. Sosoknya begitu gelap namun terasa kental menyentuh seluruh tubuhku. Ada perasaan lain yang terbawa ketika aku memandangnya dari kejauhan.

Wajahnya terlalu tampan. Di atas rata-rata laki-laki pada umumnya. Ia jelmaan Dewa Yunani! Sial. Aku tak pernah jatuh ke dalam pesona laki-laki hingga sejauh ini.

Sudah dua bulan lamanya, semenjak aku tinggal bersama Ibuku karena Ino yang pergi ke luar kota untuk study kampusnya, aku memilih untuk tinggal bersama Ibuku sementara waktu sampai Ino kembali. Jepang sedang ramai dengan kasus pembunuhan, pemerkosaan wanita besar-besaran dalam kurun waktu satu tahun terakhir. Maka dari itu, aku memutar otak lagi jika ingin berpergian keluar malam hari tanpa ditemani Ino atau temanku yang lain.

Aku jatuh cinta.

Ya, perasaan yang pernah aku rasakan ketika duduk di bangku Menengah Pertama. Sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang perasaan itu tumbuh kembali. Kali ini lebih kuat.

Pada orang yang tak ku kenal.

 _Menyedihkan._

Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang sering ku lihat beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tipikal laki-laki kaya dengan uang sebagai harga diri mereka.

Mobil hitam itu melesat menjauhi gedung apartement. Aku menghela napas pendek, hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan sebagai seorang wanita. Tidak bisa bertindak lebih hanya untuk orang yang dicinta.

Aku menatap gedung pencakar langit bertuliskan 'Mangekyou Enterpises' Huu, siapa yang tak tahu Perusahaan besar yang menguasai bisnis dunia?

Namanya sudah sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan koran-koran pagiku. Membosankan. Palingan hanya seorang kakek tua berumur enam puluh tahun ke atas pemiliknya.

Aku mengunci kamar apartementku. Memasukkannya ke dalam tasku dan segera beranjak pergi.

.

.

Aku meremas kuat-kuat kertas yang berisikan catatan-catatan kecilku setelah seminar kemarin. Aku sudah menyalinnya di buku catatan. Aku lupa membuangnya. Ibuku pasti akan memarahi sikap cerobohku yang terlalu sering menimbun sampah di sudut kamar.

Pintu lift terbuka. Aku menggeser posisiku saat seseorang masuk hanya seorang diri ke dalam lift. Aku menarik napas dan menoleh saat tatapan mata lelaki itu sedang mengarah padaku.

Sial.

Aku membuang mukaku. Dia laki-laki yang menjadi objek pandanganku setiap pagi. Laki-laki yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak teratur karena melihatnya.

Aku keluar lift ketika pintu terbuka. Lantai 1. Lantai yang aku tuju. Aku berusaha melangkah menjauhi lift sesaat sebelum memberanikan diri dengan menoleh ke belakang. Lagi.

Lelaki itu memberikan seringai kecilnya padaku dan pintu lift tertutup rapat.

Sial. Aku akan mati berdiri jika begini caranya.

.

.

Pelajaran Nyonya Tsunade hanya angin lalu di telingaku. Aku tidak bisa menangkap jelas apa yang ia terangkan saat ini. Pikiranku fokus pada kejadiaan di lift tadi. Pesona dan intensitasnya tidak bisa ku alihkan dengan hal lain.

Aku tidak tahu namanya. Berusaha mencari tahu saja gagal. Aku hanya tahu wajah dan tubuhnya. Tidak tahu darimana dia dan apa pekerjaannya.

Aku membuka buku catatanku. Berusaha melupakan memori yang terjadi tadi. Hanya dengan tatapannya membuatku terbakar karena rasa panas dan gairah.

Oh, Tuhan.

Ino memelukku dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Membuatku harus menahan napas karena pelukan kencangnya. Aku mendengar tawa geli Ino di belakang tubuhku dan wanita itu segera memutar tubuhku untuk memelukku lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, _my darling_."

Aku terkekeh geli saat Ino kembali memelukku. Jujur, aku merindukannya. Sangat. Sudah banyak hal yang kami lalui bersama. Membuat hubungan pertemanan kami yang sebelumnya hanya sebagai teman satu kamar berubah menjadi persaudaraan yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

"Katakan! Kau merindukanku juga 'kan?" tanyanya mendesak.

"Tentu, Ino. Aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu masakanmu, aku rindu suaramu saat mendengkur dan hm, apalagi ya?" kataku polos dibuat-buat.

Ino memukul bahuku pelan lalu tertawa keras. Mau tak mau, aku juga ikut tertawa. Tawa itu menular.

"Bisakah hari ini aku berkunjung ke apartement mewahmu?" Ino bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Aku paling tidak menyukai saat Ino berbicara mengenai hal itu. Desas-desus tentang hubungan gelap antara Ibuku dan pemilik klub malam di kota Jepang terhembus menjadi bahan pembicaraan anak-anak kampus.

"Ino," aku berusaha menegurnya lembut. "Jangan pernah katakan hal itu di depanku. Itu bukan apartementku. Ibuku hanya tinggal sementara di sana. Aku sedang mencari rumah tempat tinggal tetap untuknya."

"Oh, benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk malas. "Aku tak tahan tinggal bersama dengan orang-orang kaya arogan di sana. Begitu angkuh dan sombong. Bertegur sapa saja terasa sulit bagi mereka."

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Wanita itu lalu menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi menuju kantin kampus.

.

.

Aku menyetir mobilku dengan hati-hati. Setelah mengantar Ino pulang, aku segera bergegas kembali ke apartement. Aku takut dengan kegelapan malam hari. Itu bukanlah hal yang baik bagi seorang wanita sepertiku.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku ke dalam tempat parkir. Setelah selesai, aku beranjak dan pergi menuju lift untuk membawaku ke tempatku.

Suasana sudah tampak sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu di sini. Aku segera masuk ke dalam setelah pintu lift terbuka untukku.

.

.

"Uh, sayang. Jangan disitu, ah!"

Aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal ketika suara menjijikan itu terdengar hingga ke dalam kamarku. Aku melirik pada pintu kamar dan celahnya masih terbuka sedikit. Aku tidak menutupnya rapat.

Aku lompat dari kasur berukuran besarku dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya dari dalam. Sebelum aku menutup pintu, aku melihat Ibuku bersama pria yang lebih muda darinya sedang bercumbu panas di atas sofa ruang tamu. Ibuku berpikir aku sudah tidur, seperti biasa. Ia akan membawa pelanggannya kemari dan tidur bersama di kamarnya.

Terlalu sering aku melihat ini. Tak perlu aku membaca _adult_ novel atau menonton film bergenre _porn_ saat aku bisa melihat _live actionnya_ kan? Lucu.

Aku menutup mataku. Berusaha menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang terasa menyakitkan ketika wajah Ayah yang tersenyum melintas di pikiranku. Ayah yang begitu menyayangiku, yang begitu mencintai Ibuku. Pahlawan di dalam hidupku.

Haruskah berakhir seperti ini?

 _All stories have an ending._ Aku ingat kutipan itu saat mengerjakan tugas mingguanku dengan menonton film dari Negara dengan bendera berwarna merah dan dipenuhi bintang kecil yang memenuhi setiap sisi bendera.

Aku percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Setiap cerita selalu punya akhirnya. Dan beginilah akhir cerita Ayahku. Atau Ibuku?

Bagaimana denganku? Memikirkannya saja membuatku lelah, aku menutup mataku dan kembali tertidur nyenyak. Suara-suara mengganggu itu sudah tak terdengar lagi sampai pagi tiba.

.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat lift gedung membawaku ke tempat tujuanku. Pintu lift kembali terbuka dan aku masih enggan untuk tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam lift bersamaku.

"Inikah wanita yang selalu melihatku setiap pagi?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku terkejut saat ada tubuh lain yang berdiri di belakangku. Aromanya begitu memabukkanku. Aku bisa menciumnya dan terasa kental menusuk hidungku. Aku menahan napasku saat bibir dinginnya merayap di belakang leherku.

"Apakah ini yang selalu kau inginkan, hm?"

Aku melenguh tanpa sadar. Terbuai karena sentuhan intimnya. Ia memutar tubuhku. Memandangku dengan tatapan gairahnya. Aku merasa terbakar. Tubuhku membutuhkannya.

Sesaat dan semuanya menjadi semakin kacau saat bibir kami saling menempel. Memangkas jarak di antara kami saat tubuhnya menarik tubuhku untuk semakin mendekat. Aku terlalu menikmatinya hingga tangan nakalnya merayap masuk ke dalam organ dalamku.

"Oh, sial." Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjap terkejut saat tak merasakan apapun selain merasa kosong karena aku masih di dalam lift seorang diri. Aku memukul kepalaku dengan kepalan tangan kananku. Merutuki diriku sendiri yang berpikiran kotor karena laki-laki itu.

Pintu lift berdenting menyadarkanku. Aku segera keluar dengan wajah kacau karena berusaha menahan rasa mualku terhadap diriku sendiri. Ini karena efek semalam. Aku melihat Ibuku yang bercinta panas dengan laki-laki brengsek di luar sana.

Aku berlari kecil menuju mobilku dan mulai menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan di atas 60 km/jam. Aku tak peduli. Pikiranku lebih kacau dari ini.

.

.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino menggenggam tanganku setelah kami sampai di gedung Mangekyou Enterpises untuk tugas Ino. Wanita itu terlihat khawatir karena wajahku yang masih terlihat pucat dan juga … kacau. Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkan hal kotor pada orang yang tak ku kenal?

Jatuh cinta itu sulit. Dan terkadang kutipan-kutipan yang sering ku lihat juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

 _Cinta datang kapan saja, dimana saja, dank au tak bisa menghindarinya._

Iya, aku merasakannya.

"Aku tak apa, Ino. Mari, biar aku menemanimu bertemu dengan CEO Perusahaan ini. Semoga dia bukanlah Kakek Tua dengan sekali kedipan mata kau akan langsung jatuh dengan pasrah."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino bertanya dengan nada tak sukanya.

Aku menghela napas lelah. "Kau membuka kakimu hanya karena kedipan matanya yang menggoda. Dan setelah itu kau akan jadi kaya." Aku berkata dingin karena mengingat bagaimana kondisiku yang sebenarnya.

Ino hanya tertawa. Langkah kami terhenti setelah seorang wanita berbaju pendek di bawah lutut menghampiri kami. Wanita berambut sama dengan Ino tersenyum ramah. Ia menyuruh kami untuk duduk menunggu.

"Silakan, Nona Yamanaka dan Nona.. Hm, siapa nama Anda?" Wanita seksi itu bertanya padaku. Aku melirik _nametag_ yang bertuliskan Keiko di sana.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Kataku cepat.

"Ah, Nona Haruno. Silakan masuk. Tuan muda Uchiha menunggu Anda." Aku melangkah di belakang Ino mengikuti wanita itu. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan aku tak bisa mencegah mataku yang langsung memandang penuh seisi ruangan dengan takjub.

Sial. Ini benar-benar besar.

"Ah, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku menoleh pada Ino yang sedang bersalaman dengan laki-laki muda—

Astaga!

Tubuhku terasa kaku ketika Ino menyuruhku untuk bersalaman dengan Tuan Uchiha yang sial, lelucon macam apalagi ini?

"Haruno Sakura." Aku berusaha setenang mungkin meskipun kakiku bergerak gelisah meminta untuk melarikan diri dari sini.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ia menyeringai kecil sebelum aku membuang wajahku untuk menghindari tatapan mata kelamnya yang menghipnotisku.

"Sebaiknya aku tunggu di luar saja, Ino." Aku berbisik pada Ino dan ia mengangguk setuju setelah aku mendesaknya dengan sedikit paksaan.

Aku melangkah menjauhi dua orang berbeda gender itu. Menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau karena kejadian memalukan pagi tadi.

"Kenapa Nona Haruno tidak bergabung bersama kita di sini?"

Tuhan. Tolong aku.

Aku menoleh, memberikan senyum terbaikku pada lelaki yang menatap tajam padaku. Ia serasa membakarku dengan tatapan _intens-_ nya itu.

"Hmm, aku akan menunggu di luar saja, Tuan," aku memutar mata untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu wawancara kalian." Lalu membuka pintu ruangan dan melarikan diri dari sana.

Jantungku berdegup kencang seperti sehabis memutari lapangan besar dengan dua kali putaran. Wajahku memerah dan aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak menunjukkannya di depan lelaki itu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tahu namanya.

Aku duduk di kursi tunggu sendiri menunggu Ino selesai. Aku melirik pada wanita-wanita cantik yang terlihat sibuk berlalu-lalang sembari memegang dokumen di tangan mereka. Aku membuka ponselku. Panggilan tak terjawab dari Ibuku langsung menyambutku.

Aku kembali mematikan ponselku. Tidak peduli bagaimana Ibu akan memarahiku nanti. Aku akan bilang pergi bersama Ino dan tinggal beberapa hari lagi aku akan segera pindah dari sana.

Ino keluar dengan wajah sumringah. Oke, ia tertarik dengan Direktur muda yang jauh sekali dari bayanganku selama ini. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil merespon kalimat ucapan terima kasih Ino yang begitu berlebihan menurutku.

Aku menghampiri Ino dan menariknya untuk segera cepat pergi dari sini. Dan hanya hitungan detik, pandangan Sasuke berpindah padaku. Ia tetap memandangiku dan setelah aku menjauhinya, pandangan it uterus mengikutiku. Seakan menusuk punggungku.

Itu bukan tatapan biasa. Itu tatapan gairah terpendam.

Aku menekan tombol lift dan memandang Uchiha Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia memandangku, memberikanku seringai tipisnya yang amat menggoda dan pintu lift itu tertutup. Meninggalkanku dengan tubuh lemas dan wajah memerah.

Aku terjebak pesonanya.

.

.

"Sayang, ibu buatkan makan malam. Kenapa kau pulang larut?"

Ibuku langsung menghampiriku. Memelukku dengan erat seakan aku baru saja kembali setelah sekian lamanya. Aku memeluknya sekilas sampai ia merasakan dirinya kembali tenang.

"Aku akan langsung tidur. Selamat malam."

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kembali terdiam saat Ibu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku terlempar ke masa bahagia kami dulu.

"Ibu menyayangimu, Sakura."

.

.

Aku masuk kelas seperti biasa. Berjumpa dan bercanda kecil dengan Ino sebelum kami sama-sama pergi untuk kelas selanjutnya. Pikiranku masih tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke. _Ah!_ Aku tahu namanya.

Tapi tetap saja, ia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang akan melirik wanita sepertiku. Wanita yang tidak berpengalaman banyak hal. Uh, sudah berapa kali aku merendahkan diriku sendiri?

Terlalu larut dalam pikiranku aku tak sadar kalau anak-anak kelas sudah berhamburan keluar ruangan. Kelas selanjutnya kosong dan aku memilih untuk membaca ulang catatanku ketimbang melamun memikirkan hal yang tak jelas.

Aku mendongak, mendapati Sasuke sedang melangkah bersama Kepala Dosen di kampusku. Lelaki itu tampak tenang mengutarakan perkataannya. Aku berusaha untuk pergi menghindar tapi gagal. Lelaki itu kini menatapku.

Aku hanya bisa diam di tempat. Melangkah mundur rasanya mustahil. Akhirnya, dengan langkah dipaksakan aku melangkah melewati mereka. Terus begitu sampai tatapan itu mengikutiku di ujung belokan lorong.

Aku menghela napas. Menghindari sosok yang selama ini menghantuiku sangat sulit.

.

.

"Tapi, bukankah itu tugas mahasiswa lain?"

Dosen berambut coklat itu menggeleng tegas padaku. Jelas sekaliia tak ingin dibantah apapun lagi. Aku menarik napas kasar, mengapa harus aku?

"Pergilah, Sakura. Kau mau lulus 'kan? Berperilakulah yang baik." Senyum bengkoknya ditujukan padaku. Aku menghembuskan napas. Untuk tenang rasanya sangat sulit diraih. Aku memutar tubuhku, pergi meninggalkan dosen yang berubah menjadi dosen menyebalkan saat ini juga.

.

.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Suara wanita pirang itu menyapu telingaku. Aku mengangguk kecil, menyerahkan amplop yang diberikan Dosenku tadi pada wanita itu.

"Silakan masuk ke ruangan Direktur saja," ucapnya yakin.

Aku menggeleng kecil, masih mempertahankan zona amanku di sini. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak punya janji apapun sebelumnya dengannya. Itu bukanlah ide yang bagus." Kataku tegas.

Wanita itu mengangguk sekilas pada wanita berambut ungu di sampingnya. Wanita itu segera pergi ke ruangan Sasuke, berselang tiga menit, ia keluar dengan anggukan kecil.

"Sekarang, Tuan Sasuke akan menemui Anda."

Aku ingin sekali berbalik pergi dan memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi pergi jauh dari sini. Apapun asalkan tidak kembali ke sini lagi.

Aku membuka pintu kayu ruangan Sasuke yang terlihat mewah di depanku. Menelan ludah gugup karena merasakan tubuhku yang kacau beberapa saat.

"Uh, sepertinya ada keperluan yang mendesak sampai membuat mahasiswi Sastra kemari untuk menemuiku."

Aku menatapnya. Menyembunyikan seluruh perasaanku di dalam mata beningku. Memandangnya seolah aku tak tahu siapa dirinya.

"Duduklah."

"Oh, tidak, terima kasih." Aku menolak penawarannya dengan sopan. _Attitude_ ku akan dinilai di sini. Aku tak akan main-main.

Aku melangkah mendekati mejanya. Menyerahkan sebuah map dan amplop yang diberikan Dosen Yakumi padaku. Aku tak tahu apa isinya dan aku tak peduli.

Sasuke mengambilnya. Ia membukanya sebentar dan menutupnya. Matanya yang kelam berputar ke arahku. "Ada lagi?"

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, Tuan. Kalau tidak ada yang diperlukan lagi, aku undur diri." Huo, sikap sopanku masih melekat ketat di tubuhku.

Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya. Kemudian ia berdiri memutari mejanya dan tepat berada di depanku. Jarak kami tak terlalu jauh dan aku bisa melihat jelas seringainya padaku.

" _Kau."_

Aku menarik napas gugup. "Apa?"

Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis sarat akan makna padaku. "Aku ingin kau."

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataannya. Sasuke kembali berwajah datar ketika mendengar tawa rendah dariku. Aku menatapnya penuh dengan ejekan di mataku. "Oh, Tuan," gumamku sembari tertawa kecil. "Kita berbeda jauh dan ku mohon untuk tidak melucu dengan lelucon tak masuk akalmu itu."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya padaku. Ia masih diam tak menjawab.

"Itu apartementku."

Oh, sial.

"Aku tahu," ucapku yakin. Apa aku terlihat bodoh di matanya. Menyembunyikan kebohongan yang permanen di hatiku.

"Kau bukanlah pembohong yang baik." Katanya datar.

"Oh, memang. Dan untuk hal ini, berhentilah main-main Tuan Direktur. Aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di sini. Selamat sore." Aku pergi meninggalkannya yang masih setia memandang punggungku yang menjauh darinya. Menutup pintu ruangannya dan segera pergi ke lift. Membawa tubuhku jauh dari areanya. Itu berbahaya.

Aku memutar tubuhku, menekan tombol angka di dalam lift dan tersentak kaget saat sosok Sasuke berada di depan lift dengan wajah datarnya. Tak berniat bergabung denganku di dalam sini.

Pintu lift tertutup. Aku menarik napas panjang. Bertemu Sasuke adalah ide yang buruk. Sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatanku.

.

.

Aku menunggu lift apartement yang biasa membawaku untuk menjalankan aktivitas. Hari ini aku akan kembali kerumah bersama Ino. Aku tahu, Ibuku melarangku dengan berbagai argumennya. Dan aku berusaha mempertahankan argumenku untuk tidak tinggal bersamanya sampai ia pindah dari apartement ini.

Aku terlalu keras kepala. Memang. Karakter kental Ayahku menurun padaku dan aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya.

Pintu lift terbuka, aku tersentak dan melangkah mundur tanpa sadar ketika melihat sosok Sasuke di lift hanya seorang diri. Ia memandangku, menungguku untuk masuk.

Aku masuk ke dalam lift. Masih dengan wajah tenangku. Beberapa kali aku melihat ia menghembuskan napas.

Pintu lift tertutup dan aku bisa melihat angka di dalam beranjak naik dan bukan turun. Aku berusaha menggapai angka itu sebelum tangan Sasuke mencegahku.

"Kau salah lantai, Tuan. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi kuliah," kataku masam. Sasuke tetap tak mau melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku berusaha lepas dan sia-sia saja. Ia kini menurunkan tanganku dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggamku dan menarikku untuk mendekat padanya.

"Aku ingin kau," ucapnya di belakangku. Aku merasa oksigen akan pergi dariku sebentar lagi dan aku merasakan perasaan yang tak karuan mulai menyerang tubuhku saat ini juga.

Ia memelukku begitu erat. Genggaman tangannya mengerat seiring tubuhku yang berusaha memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Wanita nakal yang selalu memandangku dari kamar setiap pagi."

Aku menegang mendengar perkataannya. Oh, Tuhan, jangan sekarang. Aku tak ingin mimpi kotor itu terjadi.

"Lantai lima dengan kamar bernama Haruno Mebuki. Aku tahu bagaimana jelas Ibumu."

Suaranya terdengar serak di telingaku. Aku masih terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Aku menoleh dan tatapan yang membakar itu menyambutku sampai bibir tipi situ menempel di bibirku. Memotong jarak yang tersisa di antara kami berdua.

Aku takut. Tentu saja! Bagaimana kalau ada penghuni apartement ini menggunakan lift yang sama denganku saat ini? Ini akan bertambah kacau jika mereka lihat apa yang aku lakukan bersama dengan pemilik resmi apartement ini.

"Lepas." Aku masih memberontak dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan bibirku. Bibirku menjadi tawanannya. Aku merasakan terdorong ke dinding dan melihat bagaimana tatapan berkabut yang besar di matanya.

"Aku ingin lebih dari ini," gumamnya parau dan ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku. Aku menggapai tombol angka. Menekan angka satu dengan gerakan perlahan dan lift berpihak padaku.

Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menahanku. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskanku. Hanya sekedar mengambil napas enggan dilakukannya.

Pintu lift berdenting. Aku melihat ia menyeringai kecil dan memberikan ciuman panas terakhir di bibirku sebelum aku melangkah keluar meninggalkannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Aku mendengar gumaman rendahnya. Aku menoleh dan mata kelam itu masih menyimpan kabut nafsu yang besar.

Aku berlari menjauhi lift. Semoga setelah ini aku bisa melupakannya.

 _Semoga saja._

.

.

Ino sudah menungguku di rumah. Ia pasti memasakkan sesuatu yang sangat lezat untuk makan malam kami berdua. Aku tak sabar menantinya.

Aku pergi menuju parkiran mobil kampus. Mencari mobilku sampai dimana tubuhku ditarik seseorang dan aku di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi. Tanpa tahu siapa yang menculikku.

"Hei!"

Dua pria berjas itu masih diam. Mereka sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahku. Bahkan mereka memasang alat penutup telinga di masing-masing telinga kiri mereka.

Aku memberontak, mencoba membuka pintu mobil dan tak peduli jika aku akan jatuh ke jalan raya.

Tubuhku menegang ketika mobil hitam ini membawaku masuk ke dalam gedung yang sangat tak asing lagi denganku.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Dua pria tadi menyuruhku untuk melangkah lebih dulu. Mereka berdua berjaga di belakang bagaikan _bodyguard._ Aku tidak melihat ada wanita yang selalu berjaga di sini. Ruangan ini tampak kosong secara sengaja.

Sampai salah satu pria di belakangku membuka pintu dan tubuhku sedikit terdorong ke depan. Aku hampir saja jatuh jika keseimbanganku tidak bagus seperti ini.

Dua pria itu segera menunduk kecil dan berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku menarik napas kesal, maju ke depan meja kerja Direktur bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berdiri membelakangiku. Sikap arogannya terasa hanya dengan memandang punggungnya saja.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Kami butuh asisten pribadi. Ku pikir kau cocok untuk seleksinya."

Aku tertawa renyah. Menyadari kebodohannya. "Aku tak pernah berminat untuk menjadi asisten, apalagi asistenmu," mengesampingkan bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Mungkin setelah ini perasaanku akan hilang dengannya. "Aku akan keluar sebagai mahasiswi jurusan Sastra, dan tempatku tentu saja bukan di sini."

Sasuke terlihat tidak begitu menggubris perkataanku. Lelaki itu melangkah ke mejanya dan berdiri bersandar di sana.

"Bukan asisten seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Oh, apalagi ini?

"Lalu? Tuan, aku belum lulus dan tolong kau bisa cari wanita di luar sana yang sudah berpengalaman daripada aku."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataanku. "Tak berminat."

Ia melangkah mendekatiku. Aku masih diam di tempat. Menantangnya. "Aku pemegang saham terbesar tempatmu bersekolah. Jangan bermain-main denganku."

Aku mendongak, memandang mata kelamnya. "Aku tak terkejut."

Ia mundur, duduk di kursi kebesarannya masih dengan tatapannya padaku. "Haruno Mebuki punya hutang yang besar pada mafia semenjak kematian suaminya," Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Apa aku salah?"

Aku hanya diam. Tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan apapun darinya.

"Sayangnya, putrinya tidak mengetahui apapun," ia memberikan senyum miring mengejeknya padaku. "Salah satu mitra bisnisku adalah pelanggannya. Ia terlalu berbaik hati memberikan kamar apartementnya untuk Ibumu dan dirimu tinggal."

"Aku tak tinggal dengan Ibuku. Aku punya rumah sewa bersama sahabatku!" gertakku kesal. Dia sudah melewati batasnya.

"Uh, kau pikir pria itu akan bermurah hati begitu saja memberikan kamar apartement mewahnya pada Ibumu dan memberikan uang tunjangan sampai kau lulus kuliah?"

Aku diam. Merasa tertampar keras karena aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ah, kau tahu," ia tersenyum meremehkan. Lagi. " _Ia menginginkanmu_ , sayang."

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat. Persetan! Aku terlalu muak dengan semua ini. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, ia berdiri dan melangkah di depanku.

"Aku akan menawarkan bantuanku untuk melindungimu. Ah, aku juga akan melindungi Ibumu dari bahaya yang lebih besar lagi. Kita takkan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan." Aku memandangnya dalam. Hilang sudah pertahananku yang telah ku buat dengan benteng tinggi untuk melindungiku darinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku berpikir untuk tak menjadikanmu asisten. Kau benar, kami tidak membutuhkan asisten dengan lulusan Sastra. Itu lucu."

Oh, dia pintar.

"Lalu, apa?" tanyaku tak sabaran. Pikiranku mulai kacau.

"Kau harus menuruti apapun yang ku mau."

Aku mendecih kecil dan ia melihatnya.

"Jangan buat aku membencimu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia menggeleng kepalanya tegas. "Tidak berniat sejauh itu."

"Kau takkan pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun kecuali aku, dan Ibumu akan baik-baik saja. Kehidupan kalian akan tertanggung. Itu jika kau mengatakan, ya."

Aku mengerti bagaimana gilanya Ibuku yang takut akan kemiskinan. Tinggal di apartement Sasuke membuatnya terlihat muda karena rasa bahagia. Tentu saja, ia bisa memamerkan bagaimana mewahnya kehidupannya.

Aku yang dipertaruhkan. Antara perasaanku atau logikaku.

"Ya." Aku bisa merasakan napas pendekku. Aku berpikir aku akan mati saat ini juga.

"Uh, putri yang menyayangi Ibunya." Sasuke berkata dengan wajah senangnya. Ia mendekatiku, berusaha menciumku dan aku bisa menghindarinya.

"Apapun yang kau mau?"

"Apapun yang ku mau."

Bibirnya memaksaku untuk menyambutnya. Aku masih diam dengan perasaan kacauku. Ia menarik tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya. Masih dengan pagutan bibir di antara kami. Ciumannya begitu memabukkan dan membakar seluruh tubuhku. Bibirnya begitu handal menciumku. Keintiman yang terjadi di antara kami tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

Ia menciumku sekali lagi dan menjauhi bibirku. Matanya memandangi tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah. Melemparkan seringainya untukku.

"Sekarang, mari buka kemejamu dan kemarilah," Sasuke menarik tanganku dan ia memelukku. Tangan nakalnya membuka kancing-kancing kemejaku dengan perlahan. "Kita akan bercinta di meja kerjaku, sayang."

Kata-kata yang panas dan akalku telah hilang terbawa arus nafsu Sasuke yang besar padaku. Aku tak merasakan apapun selain perasaan menderita. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih.

Semoga setelah ini aku bisa membencinya dan bukan mencintainya lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

 _What goes up? Ghost around…_

* * *

.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Author:

Ada yang tau lagunya Beyonce judulnya Haunted? Remix untuk film Fifty Shades of Grey. Jadi yaa hanya inspirasi aja sih xD

Ini serius end loh. Hahahahaha /dibakar/

Saya gatau kenapa saya harus bikin cerita ini. Jadi inspirasi terbesar saya adalah waktu saya nginep di hotel beberapa hari lalu dan saya ketemu cowo di lift. Ya kira-kira umurnya dua puluh ke atas lah. He's so damn cucok(?) Yha pokoknya dia tipe-tipe badboy tapi bikin klepek-klepek. Dan semenjak itu saya sering ngeliat dia sampai saya check out dari hotel hihihihi /digetok

Tangan saya terbuka lebar untuk kritik, saran, review kalian! Terima kasih :D

Love

Delevingne Cara


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo, misstypo, Mature Content, and many more.

.

.

.

Beginilah diriku yang sesungguhnya. Masih terkapar tak berdaya di atas meja besar dengan ruangan yang tak kalah besarnya bersama lelaki berjas hitam yang sedang mengkancing kemeja birunya.

Aku masih terengah. Mencoba mengambil seluruh pasokan oksigen yang berhembus di sekitar hidungku. Menarik dalam-dalam udara yang terasa menipis di paru-paruku.

Lelaki itu—Sasuke Uchiha masih melakukan tugasnya, mengancing kemeja birunya dengan menatapku tenang. Emosi gairah yang tersimpan di matanya telah berakhir. Aku tak menemukannya. Sampai sebuah seringai kecil tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk membersihkannya. Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanyanya dan aku memutar mata.

Aku segera duduk. Membersihkan kekacauan yang ada di dalam diriku. Hanya butuh beberapa menit dan aku sudah siap dengan segalanya. Aku memberikan senyum tipis yang sarat akan sebuah ejekan kecil. Dan ia hanya mendengus.

"Tidak ada. Semoga kau menikmati harimu." Aku keluar dengan rasa perih yang benar-benar terasa di organ dalamku.

Aku kehilangan keperawananku.

Oke. Harus berapa kali aku katakan? Ia adalah laki-laki pertama yang menyentuhku dan wajahnya terlihat sangat puas. Aku bisa melihatnya.

Aku menyentuh gagang pintu. Berusaha untuk tidak menoleh kembali saat sebuah suara berhasil meruntuhkan segalanya.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Sialan. Aku harus segera pergi dari apartement itu.

.

.

Ino menatapku dalam-dalam. Meneliti lebih jauh ke dalam diriku. Aku beberapa kali menangkap adanya kerutan kecil yang samar di dahinya dan aku tidak memedulikannya.

"Kau aneh," katanya pelan. Ia memandang ke dalam mataku dan aku membuang pandanganku ke arah koper yang ku bawa. Apapun agar tidak menatap matanya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Aku menggeleng tegas. Menghembuskan napas lelah karena kejadian yang menimpaku akhir-akhir ini. Tugas akhirku benar-benar membunuhku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi," jawabku sembari memutar mata bosan. Ino hanya mendesah sebagai jawaban. Ia mengambil tempat di sampingku. "Bertengkar dengan Ibumu?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Kembali merapikan pakaian yang ada di dalam koper. Ino menatapku, ia tidak yakin dengan respon yang kuberikan.

"Apa ia menggunakan benda tumpul untuk memukul kakimu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan sedikit merendahkan di setiap nada suaranya.

Aku menghembuskan napas pendek. Kembali menggeleng dan Ino hanya mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Menyerah.

"Katakan padaku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Aku akan selalu bersedia mati untuk membelamu." Ia memberikan senyum tipisnya dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mungkin minum segelas air dingin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Aku mendorong koperku menjauh. Tenagaku sudah habis terkuras karena kejadian hari ini. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melupakannya.

"Ino?" Aku melangkah menuju dapur dan mendapati Ino yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam kami. Ia menoleh, mengangkat alisnya sebagai respon padaku.

"Maukah kau bersenang-senang bersamaku hari ini?" kataku pelan. Suaraku tertelan dengan rasa takutku sendiri.

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh. Berusaha tertawa namun gagal. "Aku tidak akan tidur dengan lelaki hidung belang di sana. Hanya minum."

"Hanya minum. Oke." Ino mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera mengambil beberapa baju berlengan panjang dan menarikku keluar dari rumah.

.

.

Ini ide yang bagus. Aku bisa mabuk dan melupakan semua masalahku di sini. Tidak ku sangka, semua akan berakhir begitu menyedihkan. Kini aku tahu bagaimana masa depanku, tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan Ibuku.

Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Ibu yang membentakku karena aku pergi dari rumah tanpa seizinnya. Ia menginginkanku untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi bersamanya. Aku jelas-jelas menolak. Aku tak akan bernasib lebih buruk, setidaknya. Ditambah kehadiran Sasuke yang semakin menambah masalahku.

Berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan selalu seperti itu. Namun setidaknya aku sempat mengucapkan terima kasih karena ia bersedia menampungku selama beberapa bulan di sana.

Seorang pria berseragam menghampiriku dengan sebuah bir besar di tangannya. Aku memesan salah satu dari bir itu dan ia dengan sigap membawakannya untukku.

Ino terlihat menikmati acaranya. Beberapa kali aku menangkap mata birunya yang ingin sekali turun dari kursi bar dan menari bersama di sana. Bersama para tamu yang datang di sini.

Aku juga. Jika aku ingin, aku akan menari menggoda bersama penari wanita telanjang dan laki-laki yang memandang mereka penuh lapar.

Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku memiliki masa depan yang telah ku tata sendiri. Sebelum lelaki itu datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Aku melihat lelaki berambut merah datang dan duduk di sampingku. Ino sudah pergi setelah berpamitan padaku. Aku tahu ia berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ia ingin pergi untuk buang air kecil. Sebenarnya tidak, ia sedang menari bersama di tengah lantai dansa bersama yang lainnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis padaku. Mataku sedikit berkunang-kunang ketika memandangnya. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya dan aku tak peduli.

"Senang bertemu denganmu di sini." Suaranya lembut bagaikan alunan melodi menenangkan bagiku. Aku hanya tersenyum, kembali menegak gelas birku untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kau mabuk. Tapi kau tetap terlihat manis," katanya dan berhasil membuat wajahku merona. Baru pertama kali ini aku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh lelaki yang tak aku kenal. Ia meneguk minumannya dan tatapan itu masih terpaku padaku. Tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan yang Sasuke berikan.

Gila.

Dia menginginkanku.

Aku kembali menghadap ke depan. Tidak memedulikan tatapannya yang semakin dalam padaku. Kondisiku memang mabuk, tapi aku masih berada di ambang batas normal. Aku belum sepenuhnya mabuk berat.

Lelaki itu menyeringai dan berdiri menjauhiku. Ia pergi melalui pintu keluar dan aku menghembuskan napas lega.

Ino kembali duduk. Senyum lebar terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Ia kembali memesan minuman dan langsung meminumnya sembari tertawa.

"Ini menyenangkan, Sakura!" Ia menegak gelas kedua. "Lihatlah, siapa lelaki tampan ini?" Ino meracau dengan suaranya khas orang mabuk. Aku kembali menarik kesadaranku, menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di sampingku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku menelan ludah. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan terkendali saat radar tubuhnya berada di dekatku. Aku tersenyum tipis seakan tak tahu apa-apa namun sepertinya itu tidaklah berhasil.

Sasuke segera mengambil posisi duduk di samping kiriku. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku segera menendang kursi bar itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai bar. Membuat kegaduhan kecil yang tercipta di antara kami. Ia memandangku tak kalah tajamnya dan aku pun sama.

"Apa?"

Ia menggeram rendah. Mengambil tanganku dan menarikku untuk pergi.

"Aku takkan pergi."

Sial. Bukan lagi tatapan dingin yang kudapatkan melainkan sebuah emosi yang terpendam di matanya.

"Aku tidak akan cari masalah. Mari, kau biarkan aku bersenang-senang." Aku melepas genggaman tangannya dan ia mendesah keras. Aku menarik tangan Ino dan menyuruh Ino untuk mengikutiku. Sasuke masih berdiri dengan diam di pintu masuk. Ia memandangku dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat memandang balik padanya.

"Biar aku yang menyetir, Ino." Aku membuka kursi penumpang untuk Ino. Wanita itu benar-benar mabuk melebihi diriku. Kesadaranku sebentar lagi akan hilang dan aku harus segera sampai ke rumah jika tak ingin hal lain terjadi.

Sasuke tak melakukan apapun selain hanya menatapku dari depan pintu masuk bar. Aku menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Kepalaku terasa pusing.

.

.

Ino duduk di sampingku sambil membawa kentang goreng dan jus alpukat kesukaannya. Aku menarik napas panjang, masih memikirkan bagaimana kondisiku yang sebenarnya.

"Kau terlihat punya masalah yang besar, Sakura, ceritakan," Ino menatapku tajam. Semalam ia mabuk berat dan muntah. Aku membantunya untuk membersihkan diri. Beruntung, ia jatuh tertidur setelah meminum obat dan kini ia sudah sehat.

"Aku menyukai seseorang." Jawabku dengan desahan napas lelah. Mungkin kata menyukai lebih bagus ketimbang mencintai.

Ino membulatkan matanya. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan mata antusias dan wajah berbinar senang. Jelas sekali ia bahagia karena aku bisa menyukai seseorang setelah sekian lama hanya menyendiri.

"Oke. Ceritakan. Siapa lelaki yang beruntung itu?"

Aku menarik napas. Mengaduk gelas kosong minumanku dan menatapnya kosong. Mengingat bagaimana percintaan kami kemarin membuat kepalaku hampir pecah.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sial. Ino terbatuk-batuk dan suaranya hilang kemudian. Ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya dan segera mengendalikan diri setelah melihat responku yang tak berarti.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk sekilas. Masih berusaha menetralisir perasaan yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino masih dengan nada tak percaya.

Aku mendesah, menoleh dengan pandangan bosan. "Aku melihatnya pertama kali di saat aku tinggal bersama Ibuku. Ia pemilik apartement tempat Ibuku tinggal. Aku jatuh cinta. Mata kelam itu benar-benar membunuhku. Aku tak bisa lepas darinya. Intinya seperti itu." Aku malas jika harus mengingat bagaimana awal mula perasaanku padanya.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Ia sepertinya punya ide baik namun ditahannya. Ia menoleh, memberikanku senyum terbaiknya.

"Semoga ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama padamu, Sakura." Ino berkata dengan tulus dan ia memelukku hangat. Oh, Tuhan. Aku mencintai sahabatku ini.

.

.

Ada beberapa barangku yang tertinggal di apartement Ibuku. Aku harus segera mengambilnya. Ino bersikeras untuk mengantarku, dan aku dengan segala keras kepalaku menolaknya.

Baru saja aku sampai di pintu, aku melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri tak jauh di dekat pintu sedang memandang wanita yang aku yakini adalah Ibuku sendiri. Lelaki itu terlihat tak nyaman karena Ibuku yang memeluknya.

"Kumohon, aku akan menyerahkan putriku jika kau ingin lebih lama lagi bersamaku." Lirihnya. Aku menutup mulutku yang terbuka lebar. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja kudengar dari mulut seorang wanita yang melahirkanku. Aku tidak akan menangis, tidak di sini. Aku mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dan aku merasakan jantungku akan berhenti saat lelaki itu mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara, kau yang terbaik."

Aku memutar tubuhku menuju lift gedung. Persetan dengan semua barang-barangku di dalam sana. Sasuke benar. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Aku menekan tombol di dalam lift dengan perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu antara marah, kecewa dan ingin menangis. Semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu.

Aku turun ke lantai terbawah. Mengambil mobilku dan melangkah dengan langkah cepat. Tidak memedulikan bagaimana kesalnya wajah para penghuni kamar ketika aku menabrak mereka.

Aku terdiam saat sosok Sasuke turun dari mobil mewahnya. Aku memutar tubuhku, memutuskan untuk menghindarinya sebelum aku menyadarinya kalau ia sudah melihatku lebih dulu. Aku menghela napas, melangkah seolah-olah tidak bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke hanya diam saat aku melewati tubuhnya. Melupakan kejadian bagaimana saat dia bersedia melindungiku dari para lelaki hidung belang seperti pria berambut merah tadi. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, rasa bersalah yang beralasan. Tapi terkadang, aku juga tidak bisa menerima kesalahannya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tidak berniat untuk menoleh lagi saat sosok Sasuke hilang di balik lift yang membawanya pergi.

.

.

"Kita berdua di undang di pesta teh tahunan? Apa ini mimpi?" Ino meremas agak kuat kertas berisikan namanya dan menatap bingung pada kertas yang sama denganku. Aku hanya memutar mata bosan, tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura, kau akan meninggalkan tugas akhirmu dan memilih untuk datang?" tanya Ino. Aku mengangkat bahu, menggeleng sebagai jawaban kalau aku menyerah.

"Lebih baik kita tak usah datang. Itu adalah acara tahunan bagi orang-orang kelas atas. Hanya beberapa dari kita yang beruntung mendapatkan undangan emas ini. Oke, kita adalah orang miskin beruntung." Ino meremas rambutnya frustrasi. Wanita itu terlihat kacau bersamaan dan aku hanya bisa memandangnya lirih.

"Kau saja yang datang. Wajahmu terlihat seperti wanita bangsawan." Aku bergumam rendah dan membuat kedua matanya melotot padaku. Ia jelas-jelas tidak setuju dengan kata-kataku.

"Kita berdua yang datang atau tidak sama sekali!" serunya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada. Aku tersenyum tipis, mengangguk menyetujuinya dan Ino menghela napasnya.

.

.

Aku masuk kelas pagi hari ini. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya saja tugas akhirku yang terasa membunuhku perlahan dari dalam. Membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan dan kantung mata yang sedikit menebal di bawah mataku. Aku terlihat seperti monster sekarang. _Great._

Ino sudah pergi lebih dulu menuju kelasnya. Hanya tersisa dua bulan lagi dan sidang kelulusanku akan diumumkan. Aku akan bebas sebagai mahasiswi dan bekerja. Mendapatkan uang untuk kesenanganku sendiri.

Aku sengaja mematikan ponselku. Mengabaikan panggilan Ibuku dan beberapa pesan darinya. Isinya adalah ia mengkhawatirkanku, merindukanku, dan masih banyak hal lain yang terasa memuakkan. Aku terkadang merasa ingin menangis, menumpahkan segalanya pada Ayah yang sudah terbaring di dalam tanah dengan raganya. Menangis, menceritakan bagaimana hancurnya kami berdua.

Aku menutup buku catatanku. Dosen berambut merah itu keluar dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali membosankan. Ia terlihat tidak suka berada di kelas ini. Atau _mood-_ nya sedang memburuk? Kalau begitu kita sama.

Aku keluar bersama dengan tas kecilku. Memegang beberapa buku di dadaku, memeluknya. Aku ingin bertemu Ino dan memintanya untuk menemaniku mengambil beberapa barangku di apartement dan membawanya ke rumah kami tinggal. Membeli beberapa pakaian juga tidak terdengar buruk.

Sebelum aku benar-benar sampai ke kelas Ino, aku melihat sosok Sasuke yang datang seorang diri bersama dua orang pengawalnya yang berjaga beberapa meter dari tubuhnya. Mengawasi langkahnya pergi.

Mata kelam itu menatapku. Tidak ada alasan untuk lari lagi. Kondisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi. Aku menarik napas, berusaha terlihat tenang dan sepertinya berhasil.

Hampir saja aku berhasil melewati tubuhnya dan semuanya berjalan kacau saat tangan itu menahan tanganku melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Tubuhku terdorong ke belakang dan aku dihadiahi tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau menghindariku."

Terdengar seperti pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Aku mendesah lelah.

"Tidak. Kau tahu, aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri." Aku bersiap melangkah lagi saat lagi-lagi tangannya menarikku kembali.

"Jangan bertindak konyol di sini, Sakura."

Aku membeku. Ia memanggil nama kecilku dan terasa dalam maknanya bagiku. Aku menyerah pada reaksi tubuhku dan memilih untuk bersamanya beberapa saat.

"Ini," ia menyerahkan topeng berwarna emas padaku. Matanya ditutupi kabut yang tak aku tahu apa artinya. "Pakai ini di pesta nanti. Aku akan langsung mengenalimu dengan topeng ini."

Aku menerima topeng itu. Menatapnya sekali lagi, lalu beralih pada mata kelamnya. "Baiklah."

Ia menyeringai kecil padaku. Lalu, ia melepaskan tangannya dariku dan membiarkanku pergi.

"Kau membuatku marah dengan apa yang kau lakukan," aku belum pergi menjauh dari zonanya dan aku merasa begitu tertekan beberapa saat. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghukummu." Ia pergi dengan kedua tangannya tersembunyi di dalam saku jas celananya.

Aku menoleh, memandang lirih punggungnya. Seandainya ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku, mungkin ia tidak akan bersikap seperti ini. Atau ia pura-pura tidak tahu?

Aku tak akan terkejut mendapati Sasuke di sini. Ia bisa dengan bebas kemana saja yang ia mau. Sekolah ini memiliki sahamnya dan ia bisa melakukan apa saja.

.

.

"Kau diundang ke pesta teh tahunan? Kau sangat beruntung, sayang." Aku melihat ada nada sinis yang terkandung di dalam suaranya. Aku mengabaikannya, masih mengumpulkan barang-barangku yang tertinggal dan Ino masih setia menungguku di ruang tamu.

Aku berbalik, mendapati raut wajah Ibuku yang tampak tidak senang dan kemudian tersenyum saat aku menatapnya jengah.

"Apa kau ingin hadir?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Entah kapan kami berdua seperti rival begini. Aku tidak pernah menganggap Ibuku sendiri adalah musuhku. Itu tidak lucu dan bukanlah lelucon yang baik.

"Jika Ibu ingin hadir, datanglah." Aku membuka suaraku yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya mendengarkan ia bicara. Aku bisa mendengar ia mendesah sebentar.

"Tidak, Sakura. Ibu tidak diundang. Jika kita ingin datang, kita harus membawa undangan." Ia menggeleng dengan sedih. Membuatku iba dan aku tidak tertarik dengan wajah ibanya sama sekali.

"Oh," hanya itu responku.

Aku menutup koper kecilku dan memandang Ibuku yang duduk di ranjang tempat ku tidur beberapa bulan ini. Aku tersenyum kecil, memeluknya sebentar. Bersikap semua baik-baik saja padahal tidak.

"Ibu menyayangimu, Sakura."

"Ya."

Aku melangkah mendekati Ino yang terlihat lelah menungguku. Wajahnya mengeras ketika sosok Ibuku muncul bersama denganku di belakang punggungku. Ia memberikan senyum kecilnya, masih terlihat sopan meskipun aku yakin ia enggan.

"Kami pamit, selamat siang." Ino menarikku untuk segera pergi. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku berusaha untuk melindungi Ibuku dari apapun yang terjadi dan hasilnya tidak berarti apa-apa karena Ibuku tidak pernah membalasnya sedikitpun.

Hanya ia yang aku punya. Tak ada lagi.

.

.

"Aku membeli topeng!" Teriak Ino dengan wajah gembira. Ia memakai topeng itu dan terlihat sangat cantik. Wajahnya semakin berseri-seri. Aku tersenyum.

"Lihatlah, betapa cantiknya sahabatku ini." Aku memujinya dan ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia memberikanku pelukan singkat dan membiarkanku untuk bersiap-siap sebelum taksi yang kami pesan datang menjemput.

Aku memakai _dress_ selutut yang aku beli sekitar lima bulan lalu dan belum kugunakan sama sekali. Masih bersih dan terlihat elegan. Aku membelinya dengan hasil uang tabunganku. Ino berdecak kagum, ia memberikanku topeng yang Sasuke berikan.

"Uh, putri dari negeri dongeng datang!" Ino memujiku yang berhasil membuat wajahku merona merah. Bunyi klakson mobil dari luar membuyarkan kami berdua. Kami tertawa kecil bersama dan segera pergi.

.

.

Sialan. Pestanya terlalu mewah bagi kalangan seperti kami.

Aku merasa tidak pantas datang kemari. Begitupula Ino yang terlihat gugup di sampingku. Ia beberapa kali meremas tangannya sendiri jika sedang gugup. Petugas pria datang, meminta undangan kami dan setelah itu mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk. Aku tersenyum memandang betapa mewahnya acara ini.

Kalangan atas yang datang dan aku merasa sangat rendah di sini. Aku tidak melihat adanya Sasuke di sini atau radar-radar bahaya dari tubuhnya yang terasa kental juga tidak terasa.

"Sakura, apa kita salah datang ke sini? Ini bukan lelucon, dan aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda." Ino berbisik di telingaku. Ia masih gugup dan bertambah gugup saat kami menginjakkan kaki ke dalam _ballroom._

"Kau terlihat bersemangat tadi. Mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" kataku berusaha menyindirnya. Ia mendengus kecil, tidak suka dengan kalimatku.

Aku melihat sosok laki-laki berjas hitam dengan topeng hitamnya datang menghampiri kami. Mata kelamnya menatap pada Ino dan wanita di sampingku bertambah gugup. Ayolah, lelaki ini tampan.

"Halo, Nona. Apa aku mengganggu obrolan kalian?" tanyanya sopan. Ino berdiri tegak dengan wajahnya yang berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat. Aku melirik Ino yang memandang penuh arti lelaki di depanku. "Tapi sepertinya kami harus kembali, sahabatku sedang sakit." Kataku melanjutkan dan berhasil mendapat delikan tajam dari Ino.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan sekarang sudah membaik," ia tersenyum dan lelaki di depanku ikut tersenyum kecil. Wajah Ino memerah sempurna, terlihat sekali bukan kalau ia tertarik. Aku ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kalian ingin minum? Kalian tidak akan mabuk karena ini pesta teh tahunan dan kami tidak menyediakan bir. Percayalah." Suaranya sangat lembut dan Ino semakin terlihat percaya diri saat kakinya melangkah mengikuti langkah lelaki itu.

"Hm, namamu?" Ino bertanya dengan malu-malu. Lelaki itu menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Sai."

Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia menarikku untuk lebih dekat dan tawanya jelas sekali terdengar sampai ke telingaku.

"Dia tampan, Sakura. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat tampan."

Aku memutar mata bosan. Ino begitu antusias di pesta ini dan kini giliranku yang terlihat bosan.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" Sai bertanya padaku dan aku meresponnya dengan gelengan kecil. "Tidak."

Sai mengangguk kecil. Matanya kembali menatap Ino yang terlihat gemetar memegang cangkir tehnya.

"Kau tidak perlu segugup itu, Nona," Sai tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ino yang terasa konyol di depan matanya. "Namamu?"

"Aku, Yamanaka Ino dan ini sahabatku, Sakura Haruno." Ino menjawabnya dengan semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan Sai diam.

"Nama yang indah untuk dua wanita cantik seperti kalian." Ucapnya dengan seringai kecil.

Ino memerah sempurna dan aku tersenyum.

Aku memutar cangkir tehku. Hanya merespon sedikit saat Sai bertanya tentang bagaimana kehidupan kami. Ia adalah kalangan atas dengan bisnis tambang emas yang dikelolanya. Terlihat sekali dari caranya melangkah dan berpakaian, bukan orang sembarangan.

Aku melirik pada pria yang menghampiri Sai. Pria itu berbisik dan kami tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Ino melirik ke arahku dan aku meresponnya dengan bahu terangkat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sai mengangguk sekilas dan pria itu segera pergi.

Sai berdeham sekilas. "Adakah dari kalian yang pandai menari?" Ia memandang kami satu-persatu dan aku menggeleng kecil.

"Sakura adalah penari yang hebat," Ino menjawabnya dengan cepat. Tidak memedulikan delikan tajam dariku dan ia hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya. "Ia adalah seorang penari semasa duduk di sekolah menengah atas dulu. Percayalah, aku sudah melihat bagaimana pandainya ia menari." Ino melemparkan tatapannya pada Sai dan lelaki itu langsung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, silakan ikut denganku." Sai berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah di depanku. Ino tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya. Aku mendesah lelah, percuma saja jika aku mendebat Ino. Aku akan kalah.

Sai menuntunku masuk ke dalam ruangan dan ia menyuruhku untuk bersiap-siap. Sedangkan ia akan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain menunggu acara selanjutnya dimulai.

Oh, Tuhan. Tolong aku.

Aku benar-benar terjebak. Aku biasa menari jika dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dan saat ini aku tidak mabuk.

"Aku butuh bir," gumamku rendah dan wanita berambut cokelat memandangku dengan geli. "Tak ada bir, Nona. Hanya teh dan air putih saja yang tersedia." Masih ada nada geli yang tersimpan di dalam suaranya.

Aku menghembuskan napas lelah. Aku benar-benar bosan dan ingin segera kembali tapi sepertinya itu hanya dalam mimpiku saja.

Ia merapikan sedikit rambut panjangku dan memoleskan beberapa _make-up_ agar terlihat lebih menarik di wajahku. Aku hanya memandang lurus penuh kekosongan di depan cermin besar.

"Jangan gugup. Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Pesonamu akan mengalahkan wanita-wanita yang menari bersamamu hari ini." Kata wanita berambut cokelat itu sembari tersenyum kecil. Aku ikut tersenyum tipis, sejujurnya aku hanya ingin pulang.

"Acara ini adalah untuk amal. Penari-penari disini akan menari dan bagi siapa tamu yang hadir tertarik dengannya, akan membayar mahal untuk itu. Penawaran tertinggi akan mendapatkannya." Ia mulai menjelaskan maksud dari acara ini. Tangan wanita itu masih bekerja di rambutku.

"Lalu?"

"Penari itu akan bersama dengan tamu yang membayarnya. Tidak peduli wanita atau pria yang membayarnya, mereka akan dilepaskan kembali. Kau tak perlu takut. Sejauh ini, kami tidak bermaksud untuk menjual para penari cantik kami." Kata wanita itu berusaha menenangkanku yang tegang karena perkataannya.

"Memang, walaupun lebih dominan ke laki-laki, tapi percayalah wanita juga tak kalah antusiasnya." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan aku tersenyum lega. Wanita itu benar-benar hebat membantu menenangkan risau hatiku.

.

.

Aku memakai topeng yang sama saat aku datang kemari. Aku keluar bersama lima penari yang lain. Mereka begitu cantik dan aku merasa jauh rendah di antara mereka semua.

Aku berada di barisan terdepan. Ino melambaikan kecil tangannya dan aku tersenyum. Di sisinya, tak jauh Sai sedang memandangku dengan senyumnya. Para tamu yang hadir sudah memadati panggung kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan. Mereka menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi separuh wajah mereka.

Aku menari sebisaku. Mengikuti irama musik setelah beberapa gerakan bersamaan dengan penari wanita yang lain. Aku adalah mantan penari dan aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku harus terlihat tenang.

Kini giliran penari lain menyingkir dan aku menari ke tengah panggung. Aku ingin memejamkan mata namun tak sanggup. Sosok Sasuke tak juga terlihat di mataku sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Aku terus menari sampai sebuah sosok lelaki berambut merah mendekat ke arah panggung dan pikiranku menjadi kacau. Aku berusaha untuk fokus dan sepertinya itu gagal. Aku beberapa kali hampir terjatuh walaupun para tamu tidak menyadarinya. Musik pun berhenti dan aku segera melepas senyum di wajahku. Menunggu dengan gugup siapa yang akan membayar mahal tarianku.

Lelaki berambut pirang menunjuk tangannya dan pembawa acara sangat antusias. Nominal yang ditawarkan langsung besar, berhasil membuatku tersedak dan Ino yang membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Wow, lima puluh juta dollar." Pembawa acara itu masih terlihat bersemangat dan menawarkan bagi penawar tertinggi. Aku melihat lelaki berambut merah itu menyeringai kecil tapi ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membayar tarianku.

"Astaga, tujuh puluh juta dollar." Para tamu tampak berbisik-bisik. Mungkin karena mereka terkejut atau apa? Pembawa acara itu masih bersemangat dan aku tidak melihat lagi ada yang menunjuk tangannya.

Aku menatap datar pada pria berambut oranye yang tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau ia tidaklah muda.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menyeringai dan menunjuk tangannya ke atas. Pembawa acara itu terlihat kaget sesaat dan langsung menyambutnya ketika tatapan lelaki itu kini mengarah padaku.

"Seratus lima puluh juta dollar."

Aku akan jatuh.

Aku akan jatuh.

Sial. Itu uang yang besar.

Aku ingin sekali muntah atau mengubur dalam-dalam diriku ke dalam tanah. Lelaki itu terlihat puas dan pria tua itu tampak kesal memandangnya. Wajahnya memang tersembunyi di dalam topeng itu tapi aku bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.

Pembawa acara itu menghitung mundur sampai sebuah tangan yang berasal dari barisan belakang mengancung tinggi.

Para tamu yang hadir serempak segera menoleh ke belakang dengan kaget. Mereka berpikir angka seratus lima puluh adalah yang paling besar, namun mereka salah. Lelaki itu menyeringai kecil, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya dan aku menebak-nebak siapa kali ini.

Ia maju beberapa langkah dan matanya menatap mataku dari kejauhan.

"Tiga ratus juta dollar."

Aku akan mati sekarang juga.

Pembawa acara itu tertegun. Ia terdiam beberapa saat lalu menghitung mundur dan tak ada lagi yang mampu menyaingi harga yang dibayar lelaki itu.

Aku akan jatuh jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Lelaki berambut merah itu memandang tajam pada sosok laki-laki berjas hitam itu. Aku merasa mengenalnya namun gagal karena topengnya yang berukuran agak besar.

Pembawa acara menyuruhnya untuk melepas topengnya. Dan ia dengan gerakan perlahan melepas topengnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dariku.

Ino membulatkan matanya terkejut. Reaksinya begitu diluar kendalinya saat ia menatapku gelisah dan Sai yang menyeringai tak kalah lebarnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku membuka topengku setelah pembawa acara menyuruhnya. Aku mendekatinya dengan pandangan lurus dan datarku. Kakiku akan tertelan bersama lantai hotel ini sebentar lagi.

Aku mendekatinya dan jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh lagi. Kami saling berhadapan dan para tamu yang sejak tadi memerhatikan kami perlahan-lahan mulai fokus ke depan. Terkecuali tatapan Sai, Ino dan lelaki berambut merah yang tak jauh dari kami.

"Kau gila." Kataku pelan dan ia hanya menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke memasang kembali topengnya dan memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan meremehkannya sebelum menarik tanganku pergi.

"Pasang topengmu." Suruhnya dengan nada memerintah dan aku kembali memasang topengku. Ino melangkah di belakangku dan ia menarik tanganku, membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Lepaskan tangan sahabatku," ia berdeham kecil dan menggenggam tanganku kencang. "Tuan."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Aku seperti barang yang diperebutkan dua pembeli. Ino tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dariku, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Aku salah sepertinya hampir tertarik dengan orang sepertinya," bisik Ino dan aku hanya diam. Sasuke masih membuang mukanya, Sai datang menghampiri kami dan Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu di telinga lelaki itu.

Sai datang dan memegang lengan Ino. Wanita itu berdecak sebal, pesona Sai membuatnya jatuh bertekuk lutut dan aku menyadarinya. Ino melepas tanganku dan Sasuke langsung menarikku pergi. Acaranya belum selesai tapi kami sama-sama bosan.

Aku terdiam saat melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu berdiri di dekat pintu utama. Laki-laki itu menggunakan topengnya dan terlihat tidak suka pada kami berdua.

"Besok ada rapat penting. Ku harap kau datang." Sasuke kembali menarikku pergi dan aku melihat tatapan Gaara yang menajam pada kami berdua.

Mobil mewah Sasuke datang dan ia menyuruhku untuk masuk. Tatapannya berkabut dan aku itu adalah … gairah. Sial. Aku harus pergi.

Sebelum benar-benar bisa pergi, Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan ia memegang kemudi. Aku harus bersikap tenang tapi tetap saja, gagal.

"Aku akan menghukummu," katanya dengan geraman rendah. Aku menghembuskan napas. Berusaha tidak peduli.

"Ayolah, Sakura, kau tertarik padaku. Jangan berbuat seolah-olah kau membenciku." Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di dekat lorong jalanan kota yang sepi. Ia menyuruhku untuk pindah ke kursi belakang dan sedikit memaksaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku meneriakinya dan ia mendorongku ke dalam. Pintu mobil langsung tertutup dengan posisinya yang menindihku.

"Kau membuatku marah dengan mengabaikanku seharian penuh ini," ia menggeram dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di leherku. Lorong jalan ini sepi dan aku bertaruh tak akan ada orang yang lewat di sini.

"Aku cukup menghormati keperawananmu. Dan mari, kita selesaikan apa yang sebelumnya tertunda, Nona."

Mungkin mereka akan heran bagi siapa yang melihatnya ketika mobil mewah ini bergoyang-goyang tak karuan. Aku harap setelah ini, aku bisa melupakan kejadian yang berlalu.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

An:

AHAHAHA. Nista. Saya setrez ospek begini. Ini beneran, saya sebenernya udah bilang end tapi tiba-tiba idenya berlanjut ahaha /digetok

Oiya, musuh Sasuke bukan Gaara loh disini. Ada dua sih, Gaara sama jeng jeng jeng. Tapi paling dominan nanti adalagi, nanti ya sabar, bakalan keluar kok musuhnye.

Maaf ya kalau tulisannya makin berantakan. Saya bener-bener lagi enggak karuan. Huhu. Ada yang bilang Saskey mirip abang Grey padahal aslinya mirip abang Gideon Cross, saye naksir abang Gideon dan moveon dari maz Grey ahaha. Jadi ada scene yang mirip dikit sama Bared to You, but saya engga jiplak:)

Makasih buat yang review, fave, follow, sumpah saya syok dapet review sebanyak itu padahal belum apa-apa *cium satu-satu* makasihh, semoga suka chap ini yaa :3

Love

Delevingne Cara


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo, misstypo, Mature Content, and many more.

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan keadaan yang cukup baik. Sasuke benar-benar membuatku terlihat baik meskipun sebelumnya ia tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Aku pulang pagi dan Ino … ah, ia akan memarahiku setelah ini.

Aku mengunci pintu rumah kami. Mataku sayu karena kantuk yang teramat berat terasa menggantung di ujung kelopak mataku. Ino sedang duduk dengan kopi susu di tangannya. Ia memandangku penuh kesal dan penasaran secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, Sakura …" kata-katanya menggantung di udara bersamaan dengan tatapannya yang serius padaku. Kemudian ia melanjutkannya, "apa yang kau lakukan bersama lelaki tampan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik," jawabku terdengar bosan. Aku terus melangkah melewati tubuhnya menuju kamarku. Ini sudah jam empat pagi dan aku butuh istirahat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototku yang terasa kencang. Kejadian saat pesta teh itu tidak akan bisa terlupakan. Dan aku sepenuhnya akan marah padanya.

Ino berdecak sebal. Wanita itu tampil santai dengan _tanktop_ hitam dan celana pendeknya. Ia sama denganku, tidak akan memakai celana panjang atau baju hangat ketika tidur. Kami lebih senang memakai pakaian seperti ini. Terasa bebas.

"Okay, aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan manis kalian berdua." Ino terdengar marah dan aku hanya mendegus. Aku memutar tubuh, berusaha tersenyum disaat mataku hanya bertahan lima menit lagi.

"Aku akan menceritakannya besok. Aku janji." Itu kata-kata terakhirku sebelum aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang dan tertidur pulas.

.

.

Ponselku berdering keras karena panggilan masuk. Aku masih ada di ambang antara sadar atau terbuai di dalam mimpi indahku. Aku akan menebaknya, Ibuku. Ia akan meneleponku dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku. Itu … membosankan.

Mataku terbuka separuh, kelopak mataku masih terasa berat setelah semalaman suntuk dipaksa untuk terbuka. Jadwal kuliahku kosong hari ini. Dan aku memutuskan untuk berlibur dengan membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan menonton film genre drama.

Aku menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponselku ke telinga. Tidak ada nada-nada kehidupan di seberang sana. Aku mendecih kecil, mengganggu tidurku bukanlah ide yang bagus. Aku akan memukul wajah siapa saja yang berani mengganggu tidurku. Termasuk Ino. Ia sudah kebal dengan segalanya.

" _Pemalas."_

Brengsek.

"Apa maumu?" ketusku. Kesadaranku sudah pulih kembali dan kini aku merubah posisiku yang semula terbaring menjadi duduk menyandar ranjang.

" _Tidak ada."_

Oh, sialan.

"Lalu?"

Kau akan mati muda jika terus seperti ini.

" _Aku mau kau datang ke kantorku jam satu nanti. Ah, gunakan pakaian yang bagus kalau kau mau dianggap seperti wanita sesungguhnya di sana. Dan satu lagi, buang celana jinsmu itu."_

"Kau gila. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Ia mendengus di sana.

" _Kau terlihat berbeda jika memakai dress, Sakura. Turuti saja."_

Aku memutar mata. Mendengar kata-katanya membuatku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aku punya pekerjaan yang belum ku selesaikan. Jadi, tolong jangan ganggu aku dan selamat pagi." Aku menutup telepon dan menaruh ponselku kasar. Ia berhasil membangunkanku dengan paksa. Ada sepuluh missed call dan itu semua darinya.

Aku akan bersiap untuk memukul wajahnya nanti. Lihat saja.

.

.

Ino datang dengan dua kantung besar belanjaan yang ia beli dari toko makanan di kota. Aku tersenyum tipis, membuatkannya sarapan dan dua teh hangat yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Sayangku, lihatlah, aku membawakan ini untukmu!" pekiknya girang. Aku tersenyum lebar saat aku membuka kantung besar itu. Makanan. Sial, Ino sangat mengerti diriku.

"Ino, benarkah sebanyak ini?"

Ino mengangguk antusias. Dua kantung besar itu tak lain adalah makanan dan minuman kaleng yang Ino beli. Dominan lebih ke makanan karena kami berdua suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau makanan.

Ino membelinya lengkap. Makanan ringan yang ku butuhkan, makanan berat untuk kebutuhan kami setiap hari dan beberapa makanan cadangan saat kami benar-benar tidak punya uang untuk membelinya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan makanan sebanyak ini?" aku bertanya saat Ino mulai merapikan satu-persatu makanan itu ke dalam rak. Ino hanya tersenyum dan ia kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh. Ino mempunyai keluarga yang cukup dibilang mampu ketimbang diriku yang hanya mempunyai seorang Ibu dengan kehidupan gelapnya. Tidak, aku tidak pernah merasa kekurangan. Ibuku selalu memberikanku uang di tabunganku setiap bulannya. Tak pernah kurang dan bahkan lebih. Aku juga akan mengembalikannya ketika aku mendapatkan uang dari hasil kerjaku menulis karya sastra dan menjualnya ke para penerbit. Aku bukan penulis novel, aku hanya membantu mereka dan aku dibayar untuk itu.

.

.

"Kita akan melihat aktor tampan itu menangis lagi karena kematian kekasihnya? Sakura, bisakah kita mengganti film menyedihkan ini dengan kisah cinta yang lebih bahagia?" Ino berdecak sebal ketika aku memberikannya sebuah kaset yang baru saja aku beli seminggu yang lalu. Film ini sangat laris di pasaran dan aku sangat ingin melihatnya.

"Tidak bisa, Ino. Aku menyukainya." Jawabku sedikit memaksa.

Ino mengembalikan kaset itu padaku dan ia mengambil sesuatu dari rak kaset kami.

"Aku akan menyetel ini untuk hari ini," ia menunjukkan sebuah kaset dengan genre romance … _adult?_

"Seks." Selaku cepat.

"Uhum." Ino mengangguk senang. Ia berlari mendahuluiku dan bersiap untuk memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam DVD player kami. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia tapi tidak denganku. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin melihatnya.

Ketukan di pintu sangat menolong untukku agar aku terhindar dari area canggung ini. Aku berlari menuju pintu dan Ino tampak tak terganggu karena ulahku itu. Aku membukanya dan mendapati pria berjas hitam berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Nona, Haruno Sakura, aku diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu."

Sial. Ini Sasuke.

Aku berdeham, berusaha memelankan suaraku agar Ino tidak mendengar. "Aku sedang sibuk. Bisakah kau katakan pada Tuanmu kalau aku sedang mengerjakan tugas akhirku?"

Pria itu mengangguk sekilas. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia mengerti tentang keadaanku. Lalu, ia mengambil sebuah ponsel dari saku jasnya dan berbicara dengan seseorang di sana.

"Nona, Tuan akan memecat saya jika saya tidak kembali ke kantor seorang diri."

Wajahku berubah sedih sekarang juga.

"Oke. Sebentar." Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan melangkah gontai ke kamarku. Ino mengikuti arah pandangku, ia berdiri dengan sebungkus keripik kentang pedas di tangannya. Aku tidak memedulikannya. Semoga saja Ino bisa membantuku.

Aku keluar kamar dengan pakaian seadanya dan wajah seadanya. Setelah menonton film, aku benar-benar berniat akan mengerjakan tugasku yang hanya sebentar lagi selesai dan aku akan lulus.

Pria itu terlihat bahagia walaupun hanya sekilas. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana tingkahnya yang sedikit bersemangat karena secara tidak langsung aku membantunya. Menyelamatkannya dari amukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino melambaikan tangannya saat mobil hitam ini melaju membawaku pergi. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sedikit menyeringai kecil dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam gedung dengan pakaian yang akan membuat para pegawai disini tertawa. Aku akan menjadi bahan lelucon untuk mereka. Oh, itu bukan masalah. Mereka sudah pernah melihatku lebih buruk dari ini saat aku datang kemari membawa map yang diberikan dosen itu padaku.

Memakai celana _jins_ hitam dengan tanktop putih dan cardigan yang senada dengan warna celanaku. Jangan lupa, sepatu keds yang sedikit usang karena aku belum mencucinya setelah pulang kampus kemarin dan rambutku yang terkuncir tinggi.

Aku melangkah santai menuju lift. Aku sudah hapal dimana ruangan lelaki sialan itu. Tidak sulit. Dan aku juga tidak akan terkejut ketika mendapati banyaknya pegawai wanita yang bertubuh seksi dan pakaian mereka yang cukup terbuka berkeliaran di sini.

Sasuke.

Ini adalah angin segar untuknya.

Aku keluar dari lift dan segera mencari ruangan Sasuke sampai akhirnya tubuhku menegang saat lelaki berambut merah itu berdiri di hadapanku. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dan itu tidaklah bagus.

"Sakura," suaranya mengirimkan ribuan getaran di dalam tubuhku. Ia merendahkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa menyentuhku lebih dekat lagi.

Aku berusaha mendorongnya namun gagal. Kedua tangannya yang lebih besar memegangku dengan kencang dan aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Wajah tampannya menyeringai tepat di depan wajahku. Ia masih berusaha untuk menyentuhku dan aku juga masih berusaha menolaknya.

Lorong ini cukup sepi karena lorong ini menghubungkan ruangan atasan penting di perusahaan ini. Tidak banyak pegawai yang melalui lorong ini. Dan ini kesempatan bagus untuk lelaki hidung belang seperti ini.

"Lepaskan!" Aku berteriak tetapi ia tetap tidak melepasku. Genggamannya semakin erat dan pergelangan tanganku memerah.

Aku memejamkan mata saat bibir tipisnya mulai mendekati wajahku. Pikiranku terasa melayang saat samar-samar aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang akan melalui lorong.

Oh, Tuhan. Semoga itu bukan imajinasiku.

"Hn. Aku akan mengaturnya. Kau tak perlu—

Aku membuka mataku saat sosok Sasuke datang dengan ponsel hitam di telinganya. Wajahnya mengeras saat melihat bagaimana intimnya posisi kami saat ini. Dan sepertinya lelaki ini tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke yang berjarak tak jauh darinya.

"Sial." Ia berlari setelah membanting ponselnya kasar. Wajahnya tidak bisa terbaca lagi setelah ia menarik lengan jasnya sedikit ke atas dan memukul wajah lelaki itu sampai terhuyung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" Suaranya terdengar marah dan aku bisa merasakan aura tubuhnya yang mencekam. Aku mundur perlahan menjauhi dua lelaki yang masih saling mengadu kehebatannya.

Wajah lelaki berambut merah itu membiru di sudut mata dan pipinya. Aku mengenalnya, ia adalah Rei Gaara. Seorang pengusaha kaya pemilik beberapa jasa transportasi dan bar malam. Sangat disayangkan.

Dua pengawal datang menghampiri kami. Mereka dengan sigap membawa tubuh Gaara yang masih lemas dan sedikit menyeretnya paksa.

Sasuke masih memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. Lalu ia berkata penuh tajam, "Jangan biarkan ia menginjak kaki di sini lagi."

Ia tidak terluka. Lecet saja pun tidak. Aku sangat yakin, kalau Gaara memukulnya sangat kencang dengan tenaga penuhnya. Dan itu tidak berefek apapun pada dirinya.

Sasuke menoleh padaku dengan nafas beratnya. Wajahnya masih keras seperti tadi namun melunak saat aku menatapnya sedikit takut. Ia menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya.

.

.

Tanganku masih memerah karena ulah Gaara tadi dan semakin memerah saat Sasuke menggenggamnya dengan paksa. Aku masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan dengan cepat ia mengunci pintu ruangannya. Tatapannya mengarah padaku, entah apa itu sebelum aku bisa menebaknya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku penuh nafsu dan menuntut.

Ia memegang kedua sisi wajahku dan mengelus kedua pipiku lembut. Memberikanku efek tersendiri dan aku sedikit membuka bibirku untuk menyambut bibir panasnya.

Kami berciuman cukup lama sampai Sasuke melepaskanku karena pasokan oksigen di paru-paruku berkurang. Ia kembali menciumku namun hanya sebentar dan ia pergi meninggalkanku untuk duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Wajahnya ditutupi gairah dan matanya yang panas memandangku. Aku merasa terbakar saat ini juga. Aku duduk di kursi tepat di depannya. Setiap langkahku menjadi tatapan tersendiri baginya. Aku melihat seringai kecil di wajah tampannya yang semula dingin setelah melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau kesal?" Aku membuka suara saat kami tidak berbicara apapun sejak tadi. Sasuke mendengus kecil. Ia hanya diam dan aku tahu, ia sedang kesal.

"Terima kasih, Gaara benar-benar akan menghantuiku setiap hari." Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat sosok laki-laki itu mengikuti setiap detiknya. Mengetahui apa saja yang aku lakukan dan itu terdengar buruk.

Sasuke menatapku dalam. Ia ingin sekali melanjutkan kegiatan panas kami yang tertunda. Ia menghela nafas singkat, memberikanku seringai khasnya. " _I want to fuck you hard at here,_ " telapak tangannya menekan meja kerjanya dan aku menahan nafas. Ini adalah kondisi dimana aku pertama kali memulai permainan ini dengannya. Di saat aku kehilangan keperawananku dan dimana permainan panas kami dimulai.

Aku tersenyum miring. Memberikannya senyum kecil dan ia balas dengan tatapan tak senangnya.

"Aku lelah." Dua kata yang berhasil membuat wajahnya kembali datar. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan tawaku yang akan meledak. Aku berdeham, menutupi rasa canggung kami dan berharap ada sesuatu yang berguna menolongku saat ini.

Aku melirik pada bingkai foto yang ada di meja kerjanya. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuhnya dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja sampai Sasuke menahannya dengan menjauhkan bingkai foto itu dariku.

"Aku akan sangat tersanjung jika kau tidak merusak kesenanganku, Nona." Ia berkata lirih dan menjauhkan bingkai foto itu dariku. Aku menghela napas pendek. Mungkin saja itu mantan kekasihnya, atau wanita lain? Memikirkannya entah kenapa membuatku sakit.

Aku mendesah kecil. Terasa bosan dan tidak terasa perutku berbunyi kecil. Cacing-cacing di dalam sana sudah memberontak. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku dan Sasuke meresponnya setelah ia menghentikan kegiatannya membuka map di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar."

Ia menarik napas lelah. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan aku merasa sangat aman. Tidak ada lagi gairah atau amarah seperti tadi.

Sasuke pergi keluar ruangan dan aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Kurasa ia menemui para sekretaris cantiknya dan berkata sesuatu di sana. Tidak apa, asalkan itu berbau tentang makanan, aku akan sangat senang.

Aku melirik pintu yang tertutup. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasukea akan datang. Tanganku bergerak kilat untuk mengambil bingkai foto itu dan sukses membuat kedua mataku membulat.

Sial.

Wajahku memerah bukan main.

Aku mengepalkan erat-erat tanganku di sisi bingkai berwarna emas dan masih memandangnya saat aku membawa tubuhku berdiri dan melangkah mendekati jendela besar yang menghubungkan antara pemandangan kota dengan ruangan.

Pintu terbuka dan aku tidak menoleh sama sekali pada sosok lelaki itu. Ia mendesah dengan napas beratnya. Masih dengan posisi berdiri aku menggenggam bingkai itu dan memandangnya penuh tajam.

"Jadi … kesenangan apa yang bisa membuatmu merasa tenang, Tuan?" Ada nada kesal di dalam suaraku dan aku tidak peduli. Sasuke melangkah mendekatiku dan aku menunjukkan bingkai foto itu tepat di depannya.

"Kau dapat darimana foto ini?" Tanyaku kesal.

Ia mengambil kembali bingkai itu dan menyimpannya di dalam laci mejanya lalu menguncinya. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan tidak memedulikanku yang sedang merasa kesal karenanya.

"Ino." Jawabnya singkat.

Wajahku memerah saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Isi bingkai itu adalah foto dimana aku yang hanya memakai sebuah bikini merah sedang berjemur di atas pasir putih dengan menghadap laut yang tenang. Sinar matahari menyinari terang bagaimana lekuk tubuhku yang sedang berjemur saat itu.

Ino memotretnya dan aku mengetahuinya. Aku sedang berlibur ke pantai bersamanya beberapa bulan lalu sebelum kepergiannya untuk tugas kuliah. Dan sekarang, foto itu jatuh ke tangan yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Aku menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya. Terus begitu sampai mata hitam Sasuke menatapku heran. Aku menatap ke arahnya. Aku marah, jelas. Aku sangat marah padanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu karena mengganggu tidurku dan sekarang kau mengambil fotoku tanpa seizinku. Jadi, apa aku harus melaporkanmu pada pihak pengadilan karena tindakan tidak bermoral ini, Tuan?" Napasku terengah-engah ketika mengucapkannya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya sebagai respon.

"Kurasa sahabat pirangmu itu jatuh cinta dengan sahabatku. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengambil kesempatan itu, bukan? Lagipula, Ino menyerahkan foto itu tidak cuma-cuma. Aku memberikannya sejumlah uang untuk membeli kebutuhan hidup kalian berdua. Jadi, mengapa kau merasa kesal disini?" Ia berkata dengan nada rendahnya dan itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Kekesalanku semakin memuncak saat rasa lapar ini juga terasa membunuhku. Mau tidak mau, aku harus berterima kasih. Ia telah menolongku dari Gaara dan aku tidak akan melupakannya.

"Kita terikat kontrak, Sakura. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apapun yang ku mau. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Melindungimu, melindungi Ibumu dan bila perlu sahabatmu. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah." Ia berdiri mendekatiku dan aku hanya bisa diam saat tangan-tangan nakalnya memeluk pinggangku.

"Aku lapar," bisiknya di telingaku. Aku mendengus kecil dan mendorong sedikit dadanya agar menjauh dariku.

"Sepertinya aku tahu jelas keinginanmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar harus makan sesuatu." Aku memegang perutku yang terasa berputar karena rasa lapar ini. Ia menyeringai kecil dan menarikku pergi keluar ruangan.

.

.

Aku pulang dengan mobil yang sama ketika mobil itu menjemputku. Aku melangkah malas ke dalam rumah. Rasa kesalku pada Ino menguap entah kemana. Dahiku berkerut kecil ketika melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah terang terparkir di depan bagasi kami. Aku masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan was-was.

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Ino bersama lelaki pucat yang kami temui di pesta teh waktu lalu. Mereka berdua sedang berciuman di dekat meja makan dan sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui kedatanganku.

Aku masuk ke dalam dengan wajah terkejutku. Ino membuka matanya dan ia sedikit mendorong lelaki itu untuk menjauh darinya.

"Sakura?"

Lelaki itu—Sai tersenyum tipis padaku. Ia berusaha untuk membuatku melupakan apa yang terjadi di depanku tadi. Aku ikut tersenyum kecil, memberi mereka isyarat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda tadi. Ino terkekeh dan ia menarik tangan Sai untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku tertawa kecil saat Ino mengedipkan matanya padaku dan pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat.

Sasuke benar. Ada hubungan yang tidak aku ketahui di antara mereka berdua.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Mengganti bajuku dengan baju santai dan menarik bangku untukku. Aku siap melanjutkan tugas akhirku. Aku harus bekerja dan semua kehidupan Ibuku, harus bisa aku tangani sendiri.

Jika ini berhasil, aku akan lulus minggu depan. Aku tahu, di hati terkecil Ibuku, ia akan merasa bangga padaku. Meskipun ia tidak akan menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan seperti yang ia lakukan dulu padaku saat Ayah masih hidup.

Sial, aku akan menangis lagi jika mengingat momen-momen kebahagiaan kami bertiga dulu.

Tidak, saatnya untuk mengesampingkan semua urusan itu dan aku siap dengan kehidupan baruku.

.

.

Ino memelukku dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan adanya air mata di bahuku dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Aku ikut menangis. Tugas akhirku diterima dan ini saatnya untuk aku mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk acara wisuda nanti.

Aku menghapus air mataku. Rasa bahagia ini tidak akan ada habisnya dan aku sangat bersyukur untuk hal itu. Ayah, dia pasti bangga padaku.

Aku menarik tangan Ino untuk merayakan hari bebas kami. Bertahun-tahun kami bersama-sama melewati masa sulit ini dan ini saatnya aku untuk menghirup udara segar tanpa ada beban dari para dosen dan tugas itu.

"Kita akan ke apartement. Memberitahu Ibumu untuk datang ke acara wisudamu nanti." Ino menarikku menuju mobilnya. Aku hanya mampu diam tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Aku tahu akhirnya. Ibuku dengan senang memelukku erat dengan wajah bahagianya. Entah itu nyata atau hanya dibuat-buat. Ino tersenyum penuh terpaksa ketika mendapatkan perlakuan yang terlalu biasa dari seorang Ibu untukku. Ia tahu, keputusannya salah tapi harus.

"Oh, Ibu, akan datang? Bolehkah?" Ibuku bertanya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum. "Tentu."

Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia juga tidak lupa memberi selamat pada Ino dan hanya diberi respon seadanya dari Ino.

"Ibu akan mengajak Gaara kalau begitu." Aku menahan napasku saat nama lelaki itu kembali disebut olehnya. Aku memandang Ibuku tajam berusaha menegurnya tapi gagal. Ia malah tertawa seakan wajahku ini adalah konyol baginya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Menatap Ibuku dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan lalu berkata rendah, "Setelah ini, kita akan hidup tanpa bayang-bayang orang lain, Ibu. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan kita akan pindah dari apartement ini. Aku akan berusaha agar Ibu tetap merasa nyaman di tempat yang baru nanti. Kebutuhan Ibu juga akan aku penuhi selagi aku mampu. Percayalah." Aku menggenggam tangannya erat dan ia mendesah berat lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku.

Ia berdiri, meninggalkanku dan Ino yang bingung menatap kami berdua. Aku menarik napas lelah. Terlalu banyak yang aku alami untuk semua ini.

Aku tersenyum pada Ino. Dan ia memelukku erat seakan mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja.

Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Hari wisudaku tiba. Bertepatan dengan tanggal merah dan ratusan mahasiswa dari jurusan yang ada di dalam kampus ini berkumpul menjadi satu. Mereka akan dilepas secara resmi dan siap untuk hidup yang baru.

Aku tertawa lebar saat Ino datang dan membawaku ke tempat duduk di aula besar milik kampus kami. Aku duduk di deretan barisan tengah saat sebuah kertas kecil ada tertempel di sana.

Ino duduk di sebelah kananku. Kepalanya berputar untuk mencari-cari seseorang dan wajahnya berubah bahagia saat ada tangan yang melambai tinggi dari bangku barisan orangtua.

Aku ikut tersenyum hangat. Itu Nona Yamanaka bersama suaminya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Aku tidak begitu antusias untuk mencari Ibuku sendiri.

Acara akan dimulai dan para mahasiwa sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Ino memandang lurus ke arah panggung dengan wajah berbinar. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika kepala dosen membawakan pidatonya.

"Sakura, ada Sai!" Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino dan aku tahu Sai melihat ke arah kami dengan senyumnya. Ada banyak hal yang aku ingin tanyakan tentang hubungan Sai dan Ino, tapi sepertinya aku harus memendamnya dulu untuk saat ini.

Di sebelah Sai, Sasuke duduk dengan tenangnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawa Sasuke dan Sai datang kemari. Mungkin karena peran penting mereka. Oke, ini akan berjalan lancar jika aku bisa mengurangi detak jantungku yang semakin berdegup kencang.

Saatnya pembagian kertas piagam dan beberapa penghargaan lainnya. Aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik di kelasku. Itu adalah prestasi yang membanggakan. Aku melihat ke arah bangku bagi orangtua mahasiswa dan aku melihat Ibuku di sana bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Aku melangkah maju dan senyum Sai yang lebar menghampiriku. Aku ikut tersenyum padanya dan ia menyalamiku dengan hangat. Lalu, beralih pada Sasuke yang tidak lain hanya menampilkan seringai miringnya. Aku mendengus kecil dan segera bergegas pergi sebelum suara beratnya sampai ke telingaku.

"Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Lalu aku pergi begitu saja sebelum orang lain mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Ibuku menarik Gaara untuk menemuiku yang ada di dalam ruangan besar untuk mahasiswa berfoto dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Banyak dari orang tua yang ikut berpose bersama anak-anak mereka. Sejujurnya, aku iri.

Ibuku memelukku, menciumku penuh di wajahku seolah-olah dia bahagia dan berkata lembut, "Aku bangga padamu, Sayang." Dan Gaara yang terdiam di belakangnya hanya menyeringai kecil.

Aku membalasnya hangat. Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja saat beberapa pasang mata mulai mengarah pada kami. Gaara juga mengambil tempat tepat di sebelahku sampai Sasuke datang dan menarikku menjauh.

Aku meninggalkan Ibuku yang mematung di tempatnya dan Gaara yang hanya diam membisu karena tak bisa berbuat banyak di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Sasuke membawaku ke halaman belakang kampus dan ia memberikanku selembar amplop berwarna biru langit.

"Hadiah." Katanya singkat.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan membuka isinya. Berharap kalau itu adalah undangan pekerjaan baruku atau apa yang bisa membuatku senang.

"Liburan selama satu bulan di Paris?" Aku mengernyit tak yakin lalu menatapnya bingung. "Kau bercanda?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan mencium bibirku lembut. Tidak akan ada orang yang melihatku saat ini karena jarak kami dari keramaian yang sangat jauh dan Ino … ia akan sibuk bersama Sai sekarang.

Semoga hadiahku kali ini tidaklah buruk.

Semoga.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

AN:

Iya, saya gamau banyak kata lagi. Huhu, tugas saya banyak laluuuu saya juga harus tidur untuk besok ngampus /curhat. Oiya, maafin kalau reviewnya gabisa dibales ya. Saya baca kok review dari kalian dan buat saya seneng banget. Terima kasihh *peluk satu-satu*

 **Kok Sakura kayak malu-malu gitu, jual mahal banget ke Sasuke?**

Wkwk. Saya yakin pasti bakalan dapet pertanyaan kayak gini. Gampang saja, dia masih syok karena gapercaya kalau cowo yang selama ini dia lihatin jadi dekat dengannya. di chap ini dan kedepannya gabakalan gitu lagi dan sikapnya Sakura bakalan beda banget. Mirip outside tapi beda(?)

Saya ga aktif di fb lagi huhu maafkan. Kalau mau tanya-tanya bisa ke twitter atau PM saya aja, saya bales kok. Kalau soal akun pribadi hmm kita bisa bicarakan lagi. Terima kasih atas pengertian kalian :")

Untuk fic lain masih progress dan doakan saja semoga cepet update ya. kalian mau fic yang mana dulu saya update? Hihi silakan masukkan kotak review :3

Saya berasa curhat. Gapapa ya sekali-kali. Kalau memang ada yang bermasalah atau mau tanya-tanya langsung.. kotak PM saya terbuka untuk kalian.

Love

Delevingne


	4. Chapter 4

**Haunted**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo, misstypo, Mature Content, and many more.

.

.

.

Aku menarik koper besarku menuju halaman teras bersama dengan seorang pria jangkung dengan kacamata hitamnya sedang menungguku. Wajahnya datar dan ia tidak berkata apa-apa padaku. Aku hanya diam saat dengan sigap ia menarik koperku dan membawanya menuju bagasi mobil. Aku menoleh, mendapati sosok Ino yang menatapku dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Liburan atau kau ingin bersenang-senang bersama kekasih barumu?" Ino bertanya sarkatis dengan nadanya yang seakan tidak menyetujuinya. Tapi aku tahu, ia hanya bercanda.

Aku menggeleng. Berusaha menepis bayang-bayang kata kekasih di kepalaku. "Dia bukan kekasihku. Ingatkan aku satu hal lagi, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan pemuda pucat itu?"

Ino mendengus geli, ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain sebelum tubuhku secara refleks mendekat dan memeluknya. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Ia memelukku tak kalah erat seolah ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kami dan aku tak pernah berharap seperti itu.

Aku mencium kedua pipinya dan ia membalas dengan mencubit pinggangku kecil. Kami tertawa kemudian. Lalu, aku mendengar sebuah dehaman yang cukup keras dari seseorang di belakangku. Aku tertawa kecil menyadari raut wajah Ino yang garang menatap pria datar itu.

"Aku pergi, Ino."

Ino melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. "Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai, Sayang!"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mobil hitam ini melesat membawaku pergi.

.

.

Aku berpikir kalau supir ini akan membawaku ke kantor Sasuke atau ke tempat makan karena mengingat bagaimana sensitifnya aku terhadap makanan. Tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Supir ini membawaku menuju bandara dan mobil ini berhenti di sebuah pesawat jet pribadi dengan beberapa orang yang berjaga dengan ketat di sana.

Aku turun setelah pintu mobil dibukakan seseorang. Netra teduhku langsung memandang sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tangga pesawat. Ia berpakaian seperti biasanya. Jas biru yang senada dengan celana bahannya. Di sampingnya, ada dua pengawal yang berjaga.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Tidak merasa nyaman dengan beberapa pandangan dari orang-orang yang berjaga.

Matanya menyipit ketika koper merahku dibawa seseorang. Iris kelamnya seakan tidak menyukai koper cantikku itu. Aku tidak bisa berkutik dengan pandangannya. Memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil dan hanya dibalas sebuah decihan.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak membawa koper?"

Aku terdiam. Koper malangku masih berada di tangan pria bertopi yang entah aku tak tahu siapa dia.

"Kau sepertinya menjanjikan sesuatu kalau kau akan membelikanku pakaian yang bagus?"

Ia tertawa kecil. Meremehkan. Aku melihat koperku dibawa pergi oleh pria bertopi itu tapi tidak ke dalam pesawat melainkan kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Aku akan membelikanmu apa saja. Ayo, masuk." Suaranya terdengar memerintah dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah. Dua pengawal yang berdiri di sampingnya menatapku yang tidak kunjung naik ke atas pesawat dan malah memandang koperku yang malang.

Sosok Sasuke sudah hilang di dalam badan pesawat dan tinggal menungguku masuk sampai pesawat pribadi ini lepas landas. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada salah satu pria yang membantuku naik ke atas. "Apa pesawat ini milik Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pria itu mengangguk lalu pergi. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin membahas ini lebih lanjut lagi bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu seberapa kayanya seorang bilionare seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya membeli pesawat jet dengan kelas atas seperti ini.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang berbentuk seperti sebuah sofa dengan sandaran yang sangat nyaman ditambah dua bantal kecil yang ada di kursi itu. Perjalanan kami akan menempuh waktu lama dan aku tidak yakin punggungku akan baik-baik saja jika sampai nanti.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Fasilitas yang ditawarkan jauh diluar bayanganku selama ini. Aku pernah menaiki sebuah pesawat dengan kelas pertama yang begitu memanjakanku dan ini … ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini.

Aku mendengar sebuah tawa kecil seakan aku sedang melakukan sebuah kobodohan di depannya. "Bernapaslah." Begitu katanya dan aku menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya dan melempar wajahnya ke arah kanan. Tidak menatapku.

Aku terkesan seperti orang bodoh. Aku memutuskan untuk berdeham. Tidak ingin terlihat konyol di matanya. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk setelah membuka sabuk pengamanku. Aku melirik Sasuke yang masih terdiam tidak menyadari saat aku melewati tubuhnya menuju ke dapur pesawat.

Dua pramugari wanita menyambutku dengan ramah. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku saat melihat banyaknya makanan yang tersedia di dalam lemari makanan yang ada di dapur pesawat. Salah satu pramugari wanita itu terkikik saat aku melangkah mendekati lemari dan tawanya lenyap seketika saat suara berat di belakangku berhasil membuatku menoleh.

"Berikan aku segelas bir."

Aku menoleh terkejut saat Sasuke datang dengan kemeja putihnya dan jas birunya sudah ia lepas sejak tadi. Aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan aku masih terlihat sibuk di lemari makanan ini.

Aku merasakan mata kelam Sasuke yang terasa membakar punggungku. Maka dari itu, aku kembali menutup lemari besar itu. Menarik napas panjang dan memutar tubuhku. Sasuke masih bersama gelas birnya. Menatapku.

"Aku akan kembali ke tempat dudukku," kataku pelan. Dua pramugari tadi sudah kembali ke dalam. Hanya menyisakan antara aku dan Sasuke saja.

Aku melewati tubuh Sasuke yang masih berdiri bersandar pada pintu dapur pesawatnya. Jelas sekali ia boleh melakukan apa saja dan aku terlihat sangat lancang dengan membuka isi lemari makanannya. Tapi jujur, aku lapar dan aku butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Satu tegukan berhasil membuat gelas kaca itu kosong dalam sekejap. Sasuke menarik tanganku dan mendekatkannya pada tubuhnya. Aku menatapnya bingung sebelum sebuah ciuman panjang dengan rasa anggur masuk ke dalam bibirku.

Aku meneguknya dengan susah payah disaat bibir Sasuke masih ada di dalam mulutku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik sampai aku merasakan dua kancing kemeja teratasku terbuka oleh tangan nakalnya. Ia menatapku mataku yang terbuka dengan bibir kami yang masih terpagut.

"Sial." Desisnya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sesaat setelah ciuman kami terputus. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengelabui gairah yang tersembunyi di dalam mataku. Begitu pula dirinya. Ia kembali menciumku singkat dan menarikku untuk kembali ke tempat duduk.

Aku sempat berpikir kami akan melakukannya di dalam pesawat mewah miliknya tapi aku salah. Aku akan menertawai diriku saat ini juga.

.

.

Kami sampai di bandara Paris sekitar pukul lima sore. Perjalanan kami cukup panjang dan aku benar-benar membutuhkan kasur atau apa pun yang berguna untuk tubuhku berbaring.

Sasuke masih berbicara dengan seseorang menggunakan logat Perancisnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau lelaki itu juga pintar berbahasa Perancis. Sangat kontras denganku yang hanya pandai berbahasa Inggris dan Spanyol.

Lalu aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggamku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat pria yang tadi berbincang bersama Sasuke tampak mengangguk ramah padaku. Senyum di bibir pucatnya membuatku bergidik tapi tak lama sampai tubuhku masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku menatap luasnya kota Paris di sore hari dengan pandangan penuh takjub. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi kota indah yang menjadi salah satu kota terbaik di dunia. Aku begitu memimpikan hal ini dan tidak pernah terbayangkan rasanya akan begitu nyata saat ini. Aku tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang sedang berkerut kesal menerima sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan orang-orang kelas atas macam dirinya.

Ia menutup panggilan dengan napas tenang. Seakan masalah yang baru saja terjadi meluap begitu saja. Aku meliriknya, iris kelamnya jatuh memandang lurus jalanan kota dari balik kaca jendela mobil.

"Kita akan menghadiri sebuah acara," ia bergumam pelan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua alisku terangkat, bertanya. "Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk kecil. Tatapanku kembali jatuh ke jalan tanpa adanya respon jawaban dari Sasuke yang tampak tenang memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin saja pesta itu akan buruk? Atau akan ada hal lain?

"Itu hanyalah acara biasa."

Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Ia melirikku, wajahnya tidak terbaca oleh netraku. Ada raut datar, kemarahan, ketegangan, dan berbagai emosi yang tercampur di sana. Aku memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti kemana Sasuke akan membawaku pergi.

.

.

"Jadi, aku akan berada di dalam satu kamar bersama denganmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia mengambil jas hitamnya di balik plastik besar yang membungkus jas mahal itu. Tatapannya jatuh melihatku. Aku masih memakai kaos polos dan celana pendek selutut. Tidak memedulikan _dress_ pendek yang Sasuke bawakan tadi untukku.

"Pakai itu," katanya memerintah.

Aku melirik _dress_ mahal itu dengan pandangan kesal. Aku membawa pakaian yang bagus tadi di dalam koper dan sialnya lelaki brengsek ini malah menyuruh orang lain untuk membawa koperku kembali.

"Aku tidak mau." Aku masih mempertahankan argumenku. Menunggunya untuk berbuat lebih lanjut lagi. Ia membanting jas hitamnya. Matanya menatap marah padaku.

Kemudian ia menghela napas. Seakan lelah dengan sifat keras kepalaku. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu telanjang di sana. Kau memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan yang aku berikan; kita bercinta di kamar ini dan aku membiarkanmu memakai pakaian yang kau sukai atau kau menuruti keinginanku dan kita menunda hormon sialanku?"

Aku meneguk ludahku kasar. Aku mengambil _dress_ malang itu dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sembari mengumpat. Aku tidak mendengar suara lain apa pun selain dengusan kecil Sasuke.

Aku keluar dengan memakai _dress_ yang Sasuke berikan dan bertelanjang kaki. Sasuke sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya dan ia terlihat semakin tampan. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipiku melihatnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan menatapku. Aku melihat dirinya berbalik, mengambil sesuatu dari balik lemari besar. Ia membawa sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna hijau muda yang senada dengan pakaian yang aku gunakan.

"Kau akan lebih pantas menggunakan ini." Ia menaruh sepatu itu ke bawah kakiku dan meninggalkanku pergi untuk bersiap-siap.

Aku memakai sepatu berhak itu dengan wajah meringis. Aku tidak yakin aku akan bisa memakainya. Aku tidak terlalu pintar memakai sepatu yang bisa membuat diriku celaka. Seperti terpeleset misalnya.

Aku merapikan tatanan rambutku dan menggulungnya menjadi satu. Menjepit di salah satu bagian dan merias wajahku dengan sedikit polesan bedak dan lipstick merah muda yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Aku hanya memakai pensil alis agar alisku terbentuk dan selesai. Aku akan menghajar Sasuke jika ia berani berkomentar mengenai penampilanku saat ini.

Aku keluar dari hotel dengan langkah sedikit tertatih. Aku tidak biasa memakai sepatu dengan hak tinggi dan cara berjalanku seperti dipaksakan. Aku melihat Sasuke yang berdiri menyandar pada mobilnya. Tatapannya jatuh menatapku.

"Kau cantik." Aku bisa mendengar suara memujinya saat aku menghampirinya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, mengesampingkan rona merah yang mulai muncul di kedua belah pipiku. Supir sudah ada di dalam mobil. Lalu, Sasuke menutup pembatas hitam dan mata kelamnya jatuh mengarah padaku.

Mobil membawa kami untuk membelah jalanan kota Paris di malam hari. Aku begitu menikmati perjalanan malam ini. Tidak memedulikan bagaimana lelahnya diriku yang menempuh perjalanan selama berjam-jam penuh di dalam pesawat.

Suara geraman rendah Sasuke berhasil membuatku menoleh. Ia menarikku ke dalam pangkuannya dan mencium tengkukku lembut. Mata kelamnya menatapku penuh gairah dan rasa terbakar yang membuatnya terus menggeram seiring gerakan bibirnya yang mulai kasar menciumi tengkukku. Aku hanya sanggup menggigit bibirku, takut jika supir kami akan mendengarnya.

Kemudian, tatapannya jatuh pada wajahku. Ia memelukku dan melingkari tangan kekarnya di pinggang kecilku. Wajahnya mendekat dan ia kembali menciumku lebih panas dari apa yang kami lakukan di pesawat tadi.

Napasku terengah-engah. Ia menciumi sudut bibirku, menungguku untuk memberikan jawaban padanya. Bibir kami menempel satu sama lain dan aku dengan berani menyentuh bibir atasnya, membuka sedikit bibirku dan ia langsung meraupnya tanpa ampun. Remasan di pinggangku semakin erat dan tanganku yang memeluk lehernya erat.

Mobil berhenti di depan sebuah hotel besar. Sasuke menghentikan ciuman kami. Ia menciumku singkat dan menyuruhku untuk membuka mataku yang terpejam menikmatinya. Aku mendengar ia terkekeh kecil sebelum aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Kau milikku." Suaranya terasa berat di telingaku. Aku mengangguk setelah pegawai laki-laki membuka pintu untuk kami. Pandangan mata Sasuke menajam menatap acara yang baru saja mulai lima menit yang lalu setelah kami datang. Aku merasa nyaman berada di sekitarnya.

Aku menatap pria berambut putih yang menyambut kami dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan hangat. Aku hanya menatap mereka berdua bingung karena Paris bukanlah kota yang aku kenal.

Pria itu tertawa dan aku melirik Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil. Aku berdeham sebentar setelah mendapat tabrakan di bahuku dengan agak keras oleh seorang wanita berkacamata yang langsung pergi menghindar begitu aku menatapnya.

Aku memberikan senyumku saat pria itu ikut memelukku. Ia menatapku dari atas dan menuju kakiku. Pandangannya bukan pandangan melecehkan melainkan keterkejutan. Ia melirik Sasuke dan lelaki itu menggedikan bahunya. Kemudian, pria itu tertawa, menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam acaranya.

"Dia Napoleon, pemilik hotel terbaik di Paris." Sasuke menarik tanganku untuk menjauh dari pria bersurai putih itu. Sasuke hanya memberikannya kedipan mata dan berhasil membuat pria itu terkekeh malu entah karena apa.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Berusaha menikmati acara bagi kalangan kelas atas. Sasuke menuntunku untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang sudah disediakan oleh penyelenggara acara. Banyak yang hadir adalah kalangan atas dan aku merasa rendah di sini.

"Aku punya urusan di belakang sana. Jaga dirimu dari tangan laki-laki di sini atau aku akan menghukummu." Sasuke berbisik di telingaku dan ia beranjak pergi meninggalkanku di acara pesta ini. Aku menatap punggungnya dengan lirih. Bisakah aku menjaga diriku di sini di saat ia tak ada?

Aku merasakan sebelah kursiku tertarik oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sai sedang duduk sendiri.

"Sai!" seruku agak senang.

Sai memberikan senyum mautnya padaku. Ia melirik ke samping kursiku yang kosong. "Dimana Sasuke?"

Aku menggendikan bahu acuh. Sai mengangguk-angguk mengerti seakan dengan kode yang kuberikan. Lelaki berwajah pucat itu kemudian terdiam.

"Apa kau datang bersama, Ino?"

Sai memberikan senyum simpulnya. "Menurutmu?"

Lalu, tak lama sosok Ino datang bersama gaun putih panjang yang terjulur sampai ke mata kakinya. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku saat aku berpikir aku akan mati kebosanan disini tanpa siapa pun.

Ino memelukku. Ia tertawa histeris saat melihatku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku kali ini.

"Kenapa kau bilang kau juga akan pergi?" kataku dengan nada marah.

Ia tertawa, mengambil tempat di samping Sai. "Kejutan, Sayang. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan momen indah kalian." Ino mengejek padaku. Aku memutar mata bosan. Dan wanita itu tertawa.

"Pestanya akan dimulai. Tenanglah, _ladies_." Sai memperingati kami yang masih tertawa berdua. Ia tampaknya merasa tak nyaman dengan acara yang berlangsung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Keberadaan Ino membuatku lupa kalau aku datang bersama Sasuke malam ini.

Acara dimulai. Aku baru mengetahui kalau ini adalah acara tahunan dengan mengundang beberapa pebisnis muda yang sukses dengan Perusahaan mereka. Tidak aneh jika nama Sasuke diundang. Sai sepertinya juga sama. Mereka berdua adalah pebisnis muda yang sukses.

Aku tidak menyadari tanda-tanda Sasuke akan bergabung bersamaku. Menyadari fakta kalau aku akan duduk sendiri sampai acara nanti membuat hatiku sedih. Aku merasa iri ketika para tamu wanita yang hadir ditemani kekasih mereka.

Ino sedang bercanda bersama Sai dan aku tidak mungkin mengganggunya. Aku berpura-pura menikmati acara ini. Mendengarkan Napoleon berpidato yang membuatku mengantuk.

Acara dibuka dengan pesta dansa. Musik berubah menjadi tempo rendah. Aku melihat beberapa pasangan segera bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan mulai mendekati lantai dansa. Aku menatap Ino yang tersenyum malu-malu saat Sai mengajaknya berdansa. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku melihat Ino yang begitu bahagia.

Kemudian, pandanganku memutari seisi ruangan. Mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang menatapku dengan pandangan kelamnya. Aku membuang mukaku, merasa kesal dengannya. Ia terlihat tidak sibuk melainkan seperti menghindariku?

Aku mendengus kecil. Ino terlihat bahagia dengan Sai bersamanya. Ino adalah penari yang baik. Aku mengetahuinya saat ia mengajariku beberapa tarian yang baru saja ia pelajari dan aku dengan mudahnya mengikutinya tanpa salah sedikit pun.

Ino tersenyum menghampiriku. Napasnya tersengal tapi ia sangat bahagia. Kemudian, Sai datang dengan tangannya yang terjulur ke arahku. Ia memberikan senyumnya padaku. Aku melirik Ino dan wanita itu hanya memberikanku kedipan mata.

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Berdansalah. Buatlah Sasuke merasa panas di sana." Ino berbisik kecil. Aku diam-diam menyetujuinya. Aku meraih tangan Sai dan lelaki itu menarikku ke lantai dansa. Aku tidak begitu memedulikan Sasuke lagi sampai aku terbuai bersama Sai di sini.

Aku mundur tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku masih berdansa bersama Sai dan tanpa sadar ada tangan lain yang memeluk pinggangku erat. Aku mengerutkan alis, menatap Sai yang tampak tegang di depanku. Aku berpikir itu adalah Sasuke. Dan aku dengan memaksa melepas tangan itu.

"Halo, cantik."

Aku menatap bingung pada lelaki yang tersenyum penuh memesona padaku. Sai tampak pucat dengan mengambil langkah untuk menarik tanganku pergi. Namun, langkah kami terhenti saat lelaki itu menggenggam sebelah tanganku.

"Duduklah, Shimura. Kau terlihat lelah." Katanya disertai senyuman namun terdengar dingin di telingaku. Sai masih mempertahankan tangannya di tanganku. Aku memandang dengan cemas diantara dua lelaki ini sampai akhirnya ada sentakan tangan lain yang berhasil melepas tangan Sai dariku.

Sai menatapku penuh ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa beranjak pergi dari lantai dansa karena tangan lelaki ini menarikku kembali ke lantai dansa.

Ia tersenyum mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan aku dengan refleks menjauhkan wajahku dan ia tertawa.

"Siapa namamu?" Ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik. Tangan kanannya semakin erat memeluk pinggangku dan tangan kirinya menarik tanganku untuk bersatu dengan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Haruno Sakura."

Ia mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Senyumnya sama seperti senyum lelaki yang bersamaku akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut lagi tapi sosok Sasuke yang menjulang di ujung tangga menghentikan kegiatanku.

Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku celananya. Tatapannya jatuh menatapku dan juga lelaki yang sedang berdansa bersamaku. Lelaki di depanku mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian menoleh mengikuti arah pandangnku. Senyumnya merekah menatapku.

"Oh, tidak, aku bertemu dengan adikku di sini."

Aku menegang mendengar kata-katanya. Aku melirik Sai yang memasang wajah cemas dan Ino yang sepertinya bersiap untuk melindungiku tapi tertahan oleh Sai.

Aku melepas tangannya dari tubuhku dan bergerak menjauh. Sosok Sasuke datang dengan wajah dinginnya. Ia tidak menatap ke arah lelaki itu, melainkan ke arahku.

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik malam ini?" tanyanya tenang tapi mematikan.

Aku berdeham. Mengabaikan pandangan para tamu yang hadir ke arah kami. "Aku tidak bilang begitu padamu," jawabku pelan.

Ia menyeringai kejam padaku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menatap wajahnya sampai ia menarik tanganku untuk berlindung di belakang punggungnya yang kokoh.

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu di acara ini, Itachi." Kata-katanya menusuk tajam. Aku bergidik ngeri di belakangnya dan laki-laki bernama Itachi itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Aku melihat ada wanita berkacamata yang datang menghampiri kami. Sekarang ruangan ini berubah hening. Aku tidak sanggup lagi bersuara atau mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk melindungi diriku sendiri.

Aku menatap wanita berkacama itu dengan pandangan marah. Ia yang menabrakku tadi tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf. Aku melihat ia tertawa kecil, seakan mengejek padaku dan kemudian ia melangkah anggun di sisi Itachi.

"Hai, Sakura, kenalkan ini Karin, wanita yang pernah menjadi pemuas ranjang Sasuke sama seperti dirimu. Ah, dan dia juga pernah menjadi teman kencan Sasuke selama beberapa bulan. Jadi apa itu sebutannya, hm?"

Aku menegang di balik punggung Sasuke. Sasuke melirikku yang melepas genggaman tangannya tiba-tiba. Tangan Itachi terangkat, lalu musik kembali menyala seperti semula.

Ia memberiku senyuman kecil. "Senang bertemu denganmu, adik manis," Itachi bergerak untuk memeluk Sasuke yang berdiri dengan diam. "Kakakmu ini sangat merindukanmu."

Aku bergerak mundur saat aku melirik kepalan tangan Sasuke yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Ia siap melayangkan pukulannya pada Itachi dan langsung mengenai wajah tampan lelaki itu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Ayah yang ada di neraka bersamamu."

Itachi mendengus, mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang tapi tidak dengan tatapan matanya.

"Hanya karena Ayah meninggalkan Ibu bersamamu, kau menjadi pemarah seperti ini? Ayolah, kau sudah dewasa. Bukan Sasuke kecil yang akan menangis jika tidak dibelikan mainan." Itachi masih tertawa. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku takut-takut akan terjadi yang lebih berbahaya dari ini.

Itachi menatap ke arahku. Pandangannya seakan menusukku tapi tidak dengan senyuman yang ia berikan padaku. Tangannya menyentuh tanganku, ia menarikku mendekat dan tatapan tajam Sasuke langsung mengarah padaku.

"Sayangku, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku." Ia hampir saja mencium punggung tanganku jika Sasuke tidak menarikku. Ia sedikit mendorongku hingga Sai dengan sigap membantuku agar aku berdiri tegak lagi. Aku melihat adanya aura permusuhan diantara dua lelaki ini. Aku menarik napas, aku merasa dipermalukan di sini. Aku pergi keluar ruangan diikuti Ino di belakangku.

Aku berlari menuju mobil dan aku melihat ada sosok Gaara yang datang dengan senyumannya padaku. Gaara hampir saja mendekatiku jika tidak ada Ino yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga lelaki itu hampir terjatuh.

"Menjauh, brengsek!" umpat Ino pada Gaara. Aku melihat Sai yang berlari mengejar Ino. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekacauan yang ada di wajahku dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang masih di dalam dan bagaimana riuhnya acara malam ini. Aku butuh istirahat dan sesaat aku duduk melamun di mobil aku mendengar ada bunyi pintu terbuka dan Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam.

Aku meliriknya sekilas. Memejamkan mataku sampai mobil ini membawa kami menjauh dari kekacauan yang terjadi. Aku menarik napas lelah, aku merindukan rumahku dan Ino … Sai akan menjaganya dengan baik.

Aku baru saja ingin memejamkan mataku lagi sampai tangan Sasuke menarik tubuhku ke pangkuannya lagi. Ia menatapku tajam dan kubalas dengan tatapan lirih dariku. Ia seperti sedang berada dalam masalah yang besar dan aku tidak tahu apa sampai bibirnya kembali menarik bibirku dan menciumku kasar.

Aku membalas dengan semampuku. Masih menyimpan rasa kesalku padanya. Aku menarik wajahku, ingin turun dari pangkuannya dan ia menolaknya.

"Kau milikku. Kau ingat itu 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk samar. Masih lelah dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan leherku. Napasnya terasa menggelitik.

Kami sudah sampai di hotel. Sasuke menarikku keluar dari dalam mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia seperti menahan gairahnya padaku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasanku hari ini. Tubuhku sangat lelah dan aku butuh sekali istirahat.

Sasuke mendorongku di atas ranjang. Ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri lalu merobek pakaianku dengan sekali tarikan. Aku menarik napas saat tangan nakalnya melepas sepatuku dengan sensual. Ia menarik seringai di bibirnya. Memandangku dengan lapar.

"Engh."

Aku memejamkan rapat-rapat mataku saat tubuh kami bersatu dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi sampai dimana ranjang tempat kami bercinta berderit dengan hebatnya.

.

.

Aku merasa tubuhku pegal bukan main. Bermain sampai jam tiga dini hari membuat tubuhku serasa diremuk oleh tangan besar tak kasat mata. Aku membuka mataku, berpikir kalau aku wanita satu-satunya yang bangun siang tapi ternyata salah. Aku merasakan ada tangan lain yang memelukku erat dengan tubuh kami yang masih bersatu.

Aku menggeliat untuk melepas pelukannya tapi nihil. Aku merasakan benda miliknya membesar di dalam tubuhku. Aku melepas pelukannya, memutar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Izinkan aku bangun dan aku harus membersihkan diri."

Ia masih tidak mau membuka matanya. Aku melepas tangannya dari perutku. Ia mengerang rendah di tidurnya. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku.

Aku memang masih merasa kesal dengannya dan ia berulang kali mengucapkan rasa bersalahnya karena meninggalkanku di pesta semalam. Aku mendekatkan wajahku, menjangkau bibir panasnya dengan bibirku. Berniat memberikannya ciuman selamat pagi dan yah, aku salah besar menilainya. Ia menyeringai, matanya langsung terjaga begitu aku melepas ciumanku. Ia mendekatkan tubuh kami yang masih sama-sama polos terbalut selimut tebal.

Ia kembali menciumku. Kali ini lebih lembut. Tangan nakalnya bergerak menekan pantatku untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan benda miliknya yang semakin dalam menusukku. Aku mendesah tertahan di sela pagutan kami. Ia menyeringai kecil, kembali menahan tubuhku yang ada di bawah tubuh kekarnya.

" _Morning sex_ dan aku akan melepaskanmu." Katanya dengan nada berat sambil menggigit sensual leherku. Aku mengerang rendah, tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku ia kembali memompa tubuhku dengan gerakan cepat seperti semalam tadi.

Ia mencium bibirku berbisik di telingaku yang membuatku kembali mendesah berat.

"Aku akan terbangun dengan benda kesayanganku ada di dalam tubuhmu untuk seterusnya."

.

.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Ia meninggalkanku bersama dengan sarapan yang sudah ia pesan khusus untukku. Aku melihat pegawai wanita itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Aku tidak begitu memikirkannya sampai sebuah seringai yang cukup mengerikan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku permisi. Semoga kau menikmati sarapanmu, Nona." Ia memberikan senyum yang terasa tak asing untukku. Aku kembali berdeham lalu mengangguk. Dan ia dengan cepat mendorong kereta nampannya keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku merapikan alat-alat bekas makanku dengan cepat. Ino mengajakku berjalan-jalan memutari Paris bersama dengan supir yang ditugaskan Sai untuk menemaninya. Ah, aku tahu, mereka punya hubungan yang tak aku tahu selama ini.

Aku lupa memberitahu Sasuke hal ini. Aku mengiriminya pesan singkat dan ia langsung meneleponku. Suaranya terdengar tak suka.

"Aku akan berbelanja dan itu tidak lama." Kataku kesal.

Sasuke menggeram frustrasi di balik ponselnya. Aku mematikan sambungan teleponku dan takut rencanaku bersama Ino batal hanya karena Sasuke yang tak mengizinkanku pergi.

 _Lobby_ hotel tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa penjagaan di sana. Aku melangkah dengan cepat menuju teras hotel. Menunggu sampai mobil Ino datang menjemputku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku menahan napasku saat mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil itu. Wajahnya yang tampan tersenyum padaku. Ia mencium punggung tanganku dengan gerakan lembut. Lalu, sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan pistol dan bunyi peluru dilepaskan terdengar sampai ke telingaku.

Aku menatap takut padanya. Ia menyeretku dengan paksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Tatapannya kembali berubah lembut saat dengan kasar ia menarik ponselku dan membuangnya ke belakang mobil.

"Jangan takut, Sayangku. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari beberapa pembunuh yang ingin membunuh adikku." Ia berkata dengan serius sembari tatapan matanya lurus ke depan.

Wajahku memucat. Aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi nyaring dan tangan Itachi menggapainya dengan mudah. Ia tersenyum kecil setelah menyadari siapa yang menghubungiku saat ini.

Itachi menunjukkan layar ponselku padaku. Aku menahan napas saat nama Sasuke ada di sana. Aku ingin menggapainya dan ia memberikanku senyum manisnya.

"Biarkan, manis. Dia harus tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan itu." Lalu, jari Itachi bergerak menekan tombol _end_ di ponselku dan kembali membantingnya ke dalam jok belakang mobil.

"Jadi, kita akan berkeliling Paris, begitu? Aku siap menemanimu, manis."

Aku hanya diam saat ia mencoba membujukku dengan perbincangan kecil yang membuatku semakin takut dengannya. Itachi menoleh, memberikan senyumnya padaku. Senyum yang berhasil membuatku sedikit tenang. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi aku merasa ia bukanlah orang yang akan mencelakaiku.

Itachi menekan pedal remnya dengan cepat. Ia memandang tajam pada mobil berwarna hitam yang memotong jalan di depan mobil kami begitu saja. Aku hampir saja akan mati di dalam mobil ini jika aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik mobil kurang ajar itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

SAYA KEMBALI AHAHAHA /dipukul. Kok temanya jadi bikin dagdigdug gini sihh hiks saya gatau dapat ilham darimana tapi serius deh ini gabakalan jadi fic santai kayak _**Outside**_ atau _**Locked Out of Heaven.**_

Saya ngambil beberapa scenes dari buku **Anything He Wants** -nya milik **Sara Fawkes** ya untuk chapter ini. Mungkin permusuhannya sama, tapi jelas konfliknya beda banget dari awal juga udah kelihatan kan konfliknya beda.

Untuk Gaara, saya memutuskan kalau dia jadi pemeran utama lagi YEAAAAY JADII MUSUHNYA ADA DUA YHA AHAHAHAHA tapi yang paling-paling bahaya … tebak sendiri aja ya. Saya punya banyak kejutan di fic ini, jadi tunggu aja ya xD

Terima kasih buat yang nungguin fic ini hihihi sini sini peluk atu-atu dulu ya :3

Lots of love

Delevingne


	5. Chapter 5

**Haunted**

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo, misstypo, Mature Content, and many more.

.

.

.

Aku menutup mulutku yang terbuka lebar. Pemandangan Uchiha Sasuke dengan kaos hitamnya yang tertutup oleh jas hitamnya langsung menghantamku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau tindakanku sudah sejauh ini dan Sasuke bisa menemukanku dengan mudah.

Aku melirik Itachi yang masih duduk dengan santai dan tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum di saat pandangan mata Sasuke menusuknya.

"Bagus. Adikku benar-benar sangat mempedulikan wanitanya."

Itachi belum berniat turun dari mobil untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke yang kini bersandar pada mobilnya. Menatapnya baru beralih untuk menatapku.

"Aku harus turun," kataku. Itachi menahan lenganku yang bergerak untuk membuka sabuk pengaman. Aku menatapnya, mencoba meminta penjelasan ketika sosok Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arah mobil kami.

Sasuke mengetuk kaca mobil dengan keras. Aku hampir saja melompat karena wajahnya yang datar menjadi objek pertama yang aku lihat ketika aku menoleh.

Ayolah, Sakura. Kau tidak tinggal di kotamu. Kau sedang ada di negeri orang. Kau tidak boleh bertindak bodoh.

Aku memaksa melepas genggaman Itachi di lenganku. Membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Itachi kemudian menyusul keluar dari dalam mobil. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Sasuke yang tajam.

"Sehebat itukah kau bisa membawanya pergi?" desis Sasuke.

Aku masih bergetar karena takut memikirkan jika mereka akan saling menyakiti. Itachi membawa pistol yang tersembunyi di belakang saku celananya. Dan begitu pula Sasuke. Aku merasa yakin kalau Sasuke juga menyimpan benda yang sama di tubuhnya.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya. Tersenyum. "Itu bukan urusanmu, adik manis."

Sasuke mendengus. Sakura merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang, saat Sakura menyadari pemilik tangan itu adalah Sasuke, Sakura menurutinya. Pandangan Itachi masih padanya, terus menatapnya sampai aku masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Sasuke.

Belum sempat sabuk pengamanku terpasang sempurna, Sasuke sudah menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya di kecepatan tinggi. Aku tidak tahu kemana Sasuke akan membawaku. Yang jelas aku hanya diam, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Mobil berhenti di parkiran khusus tamu hotel. Aku menghela napas lega. Nyawaku menjadi taruhannya saat Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat dan tidak memedulikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya, menatap pada setir mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku untuk pelan-pelan?" tanyanya.

Aku membuka sabuk pengamanku, ikut memandang lurus ke depan. "Kau sedang marah. Selama kau yakin kau bisa mengemudi dengan baik di saat kau marah, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk pelan-pelan."

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, menoleh ke arahku dan kemudian turun ke mobil tanpa kata-kata.

Aku mengikutinya turun dari mobil. Sasuke sudah melangkah lebih jauh dariku. Meninggalkanku sendiri di lobi dan dirinya memilih untuk bertemu seseorang.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku tidak terbiasa diabaikan orang lain. Pengecualian untuk Ibuku. Aku memilih untuk tidak berdebat dengan Sasuke, membiarkannya mengurus dirinya sendiri dan aku naik ke atas.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar sore harinya. Aku sedang duduk di kursi bar, meminum anggur beralkohol rendah dan memakan roti panggang selai kacang. Aku hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke melepas jasnya, ikut bergabung denganku setelah ia mengambil sebotol bir dan gelas kosong. Menuangkan bir itu ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya sekali tegukan.

"Aku membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi karena ulah Itachi pagi tadi."

Oh, Tuhan.

Aku berhenti memakan rotiku. "Mereka meminta ganti rugi?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Hanya beberapa kerusakan dan luka di salah satu staff. Aku berinisiatif untuk bertanggung jawab atas semuanya dan mereka sempat menolak, namun aku memaksa."

Napsu makanku hilang seketika. Hanya memandangi Sasuke yang tengah meminum birnya membuatku kenyang.

"Itachi tidak benar-benar melakukannya," lirihku.

Sasuke langsung menatapku dingin. Gelas kosong itu ditaruhnya di atas meja, "Terlalu yakin? Seberapa jauh kau mengenalnya di belakangku?"

Aku memutar mataku, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan matanya yang menusuk. Entah dorongan apa yang berani membuatku berdebat dengan Uchiha Sasuke hari ini. Mungkin, untuk kedepannya aku juga akan selalu menentangnya. Membuatnya marah dan kesal. Itulah sisi burukku yang lain.

"Tidak ada. Kami tidak berbicara apapun di belakangmu. Dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentang dirimu. Walaupun aku ingin sekali memaksanya untuk bercerita," jawabku.

Sasuke mendorong gelas dan birnya menjauh dari hadapannya. Tatapannya fokus padaku. "Tanyalah padaku. Jangan mencari jawaban dari orang lain."

Aku memakan roti panggangku dalam diam. Tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa pada Sasuke yang masih duduk diam memandangku yang sedang makan.

"Oke."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

Aku mendorong piringku menjauh bersamaan dengan gelas birnya. "Aku akan bertanya padamu dan bukan pada orang lain."

Sasuke tersenyum, bukan senyum manis atau tulus atau apalah itu. Senyum kemenangan. "Gadis pintar."

.

.

Yamanaka Ino datang untuk menemuiku malamnya. Kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di restaurant hotel dan memilih untuk tidak keluar hotel selama Sasuke masih dalam masa terburuknya.

Ino diantar oleh supir suruhan Sai. Aku ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentangnya. Kami memiliki waktu sampai tengah malam nanti. Sasuke mengizinkannya karena aku ada di bawah pengawasannya, dan itu sedikit membuatku tertantang ingin pergi darinya. Walaupun dia tahu, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Sakura, syukurlah, aku bisa melihatmu lagi." Ino memelukku setelah kami bertemu di meja dan saling melempar senyum. Aku mengangguk, membiarkan Ino duduk.

"Mengapa kita tidak bisa pergi ke luar dan melihat indahnya Paris malam hari?" tanya Ino.

Aku menyesap kopiku, memandang cairan hitam itu lekat-lekat setelah meminumnya. "Aku memiliki hari yang buruk pagi ini. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan hotel."

Ino mencoba tertawa. Matanya mencoba mencari sekelilingnya. Memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang mendengarkan obrolan kami.

"Apakah ini karena Uchiha itu?"

Aku mendesah berat. Dan Ino tersenyum masam.

"Sudah tertebak."

Lalu, pelayan wanita datang membawakan makan malam untuk kami. Aku tergoda dengan iga panggang dengan taburan saus kentang yang menjadi menu andalan restaurant ini. Dua botol anggur berukuran mini juga kami pesan. Ino menginginkan minum malam ini dan juju, aku juga membutuhkannya.

Aku kembali memesan kopi dan _dessert_ setelah makan malam selesai. Waktuku malam ini harus dihabiskan bersama Ino untuk mengobrol bersama. Kami sedang berada di kota berbeda, hal yang tidak pernah kami bayangkan sebelumnya bahkan dalam mimpi sekali pun. Aku tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Jadi, Ino, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Sai?"

Ino menyesap anggurnya, hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya lalu memotong iganya dalam diam.

"Aku serius."

Ino memakan iganya, menatapku dari seberang meja. "Tidak ada. Kami hanya teman."

Aku mendengus, "Omong kosong."

Ino tertawa, kembali mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan memandangku dari tepi gelas. "Benar, Sakura. Kami hanya teman. Tidak diantara kami yang saling menyukai. Sai bilang, dia ingin mengajakku ke Paris untuk berlibur sekaligus bersenang-senang. Aku ikut saja."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Memotong igaku dengan sedikit tenaga.

Ino hanya memandangku sembari mengulum senyumnya. Wanita itu menunjuk piringku dengan pisaunya.

"Sakura, kau harus makan banyak. Kau butuh tenaga yang banyak selama di sini."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Menyesap anggurku dan melanjutkan makan malamku.

"Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya itu?" tanya Ino.

Aku menaruh gelasku. Menatap igaku yang tinggal separuh lalu beralih pada Ino. "Dingin, tak tersentuh, terlalu membingungkan dan sedikit kejam."

Alis Ino terangkat. "Sedikit kejam?" Terlihat sekali ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa keras.

Aku mengangguk.

Ino berdeham, " _Well_ , itu bagus. Sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang teramat datar. Aku tidak terkejut."

"Jelas sekali dia berbeda dengan _teman_ -mu itu 'kan?" desisku sembari menekankan kata teman pada Ino yang kini melotot padaku.

Pelayan datang membawakan dua cangkir kopi dan hidangan penutup. Sasuke tidak menghubungiku. Entahlah, aku yang mematikan ponselku atau memang dia sedang sibuk bersama pekerjaannya selama kami berada di sini.

Ino menatapku yang sedang meminum kopiku.

"Sakura," jeda sejenak. "Apa kau mengenal siapa laki-laki yang mengajakmu berdansa dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke?"

Aku terbatuk ketika Ino akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin aku bahas saat ini. Kejadian tadi pagi cukup membuatku sedikit takut. Aura permusuhan terasa kental menyelimuti mereka berdua jika mereka bertemu. Untung saja, Sasuke bisa menjelaskan pada Ino kalau aku tidak datang karena sedang sibuk bersamanya menikmati Paris dan mendapatkan sedikit kecelakaan saat sedang berjalan-jalan.

 _Kebohongan yang jelas sekali._

Aku menggeleng dengan memasang wajah sedih. "Sayangnya, tidak. Mungkin saja itu kerabat dekatnya? Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan keluarganya padaku."

Wajah Ino tampak sedih ketika menatapku. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi rasa bersalah yang langsung aku balas dengan gelengan kepala.

Salah satu petugas kamar datang menghampiri meja kami. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku, mencoba menyampaikan sebuah pesan yang ditunjukkan untukku.

Aku memandang Ino yang sabar menungguku untuk menjelaskan sesuatu mengapa petugas itu mengganggu makan malam kami berdua. Aku tersenyum pada petugas itu lalu menyuruhnya pergi untuk meninggalkan meja.

"Maaf, Ino, aku harus kembali ke kamar. Ada sesuatu yang penting." Kataku menyesal.

Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan siku yang bertopang pada meja. Ia memberiku sebuah senyum menggoda. "Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Baiklah, aku membiarkanmu pergi. Kita harus banyak bercerita setelah pulang dari sini. Bagaimana?" Tangannya terulur untuk menjabat tanganku.

Aku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya. Kami sempat tertawa bersama sebelum sosok Ino menghilang di balik pintu lobi dengan sebuah mobil mewah yang membawanya pergi. Aku berdoa, semoga Ino bahagia dan kami bisa terus bersama selamanya. Dia adalah saudara terbaik yang pernah ada di hidupku.

Aku bergegas pergi ke lift yang membawaku menuju kamar. Sasuke menyuruh salah satu petugas kamar untuk mengingatkanku kalau jam makan malamku sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Aku sengaja melupakannya, tidak cukup hanya menghabiskan waktu sebentar ketika bersama Ino.

Dia merasa dilupakan dan aku cukup senang karena aku berpengaruh untuknya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar. Tidak terkejut ketika menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri membelakangiku dengan tangannya memegang segelas anggur. Tubuhnya yang indah dibalut dengan piyama sutra berwarna hitam. Udara malam ini cukup dingin, pihak hotel sudah menyiapkan fasilitas pemanas ruangan otomatis yang menyala ketika suhu kamar berubah. Kami tidak perlu repot untuk menyalakan perapian.

Sasuke menoleh, menaruh gelas anggurnya ke dapur dan menghampiriku yang sedang melepas stiletto.

Ketika aku mendongak, bibirnya yang panas menuntup bibirku. Mencoba masuk dengan menggoda bibirku, mengecupnya di sudut dan menarik bibir bawahku lembut. Aku memaksa membuka piyamanya, terlalu banyak minum anggur sangat berefek bagiku. Sasuke menurutinya, dia membuka bagian atas piyamanya dan masih memakai celananya.

Matanya yang gelap terhalang kabut napsu yang tertangkap jelas di mataku. Aku membuka bibirku dengan suka hati, membiarkannya masuk dan mendominasi semua.

Sasuke mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur. Napasnya berubah satu-satu. Ciuman kami terlepas. Tangan besarnya bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemejaku dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku ingin berada di dalammu, Sakura. Sekarang."

Aku tersenyum, membawanya kembali ke wajahku dan kami kembali berciuman panas. Lidahnya membelit lidahku, saling beradu di dalam mulutku dan eranganku tertahan di tenggorokan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menenggelamkan hidungnya pada leherku dan mengigigitnya pelan di sana.

Kami akan mengalami malam yang panjang. Dan sangat panjang.

.

.

Sasuke bangun lebih pagi dariku. Dia sudah pergi keluar untuk lari pagi dan sedikit berolahraga di tempat _gym_ sampai nanti kami bertemu untuk sarapan.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian olahraga. Berkeliling memutari kawasan hotel tidaklah terdengar buruk. Aku tidak butuh izin dari Sasuke untuk pergi lari pagi. Dia akan sangat kekanakkan jika dia marah padaku hanya karena aku tidak ada di kamar untuk lari pagi.

Saat aku menginjak lantai lobi, sosok Gaara datang bersama dengan seorang wanita muda cantik dengan tubuh indahnya. Jelas sekali kalau itu bukan Ibuku. Gaara adalah pria muda dan kaya. Ia bisa dengan mudah membuang Ibuku begitu saja jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Tubuhku bergetar ketika tatapan kami bertemu. Wanita yang bersandar pada bahunya tidak menyadari kalau objek pandangan Gaara sedang mengarah padaku. Dia sedang sibuk dengan seorang wanita petugas _receptionist_.

Aku berusaha mengontrol tubuhku untuk tidak terlalu bereaksi berlebih dengan pria brengsek itu. Sasuke sudah mengatakannya kalau Gaara bukanlah orang yang baik dan berbahaya.

 _Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya._

Aku kembali ke dalam lift. Membatalkan rencana lari pagiku dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamar. Bersembunyi di dalam lebih baik untuk sementara waktu ini. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan lagi seperti kejadian kemarin.

Itachi menghilang begitu saja. Aku merasa sedikit aman karena emosi Sasuke tidak akan mudah terpancing begitu saja. Kehadiran Itachi memperkeruh emosinya. Sasuke adalah tipikal orang yang mudah tersinggung dan marah.

Aku menyeduh kopi untuk pagiku. Memilih untuk tidak minum bir daripada harus berakhir di ranjang dengan keadaan tidak berdaya. Paris tidak boleh disia-siakan begitu saja. Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuknya, dan Sakura tidak bisa membalasnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, aku menoleh ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke yang datang dengan kaos hitam dan celana olahraga yang menonjolkan bentuk kakinya yang besar dan kuat. Aku meneguk kopiku dengan cepat, langsung pergi ke tempat pencuci untuk mencuci gelas.

"Aku sudah memesan sarapan."

Aku mengangguk setelah mengeringkan tanganku. Mengamati Sasuke dari dapur ketika ia membuka kaosnya dan mempertontonkan tubuh indahnya yang membuatku bergairah hanya dengan menatapnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memerah. Membuka kulkas dan mencari air dingin di sana.

Sasuke menarik kursi bar dan membuat suara deritan yang cukup keras sampai di telingaku. Aku menuangkan air dingin di dalam gelas dan membawanya bersamaku ketika aku mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibuku?"

Sasuke menghentikan usapan handuknya pada rambutnya. Aku menahan napasku dalam beberapa saat, mencoba untuk tidak tercebur ke dalam ketampanannya yang sedang maksimal saat ini. Aku fokus bertanya padanya. Ketika aku bertemu Gaara di lobi, itu menghantuiku.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke melempar handuknya dan beralih memandangku. "Bukankah kau tidak peduli dengan Ibumu sendiri?"

Aku meminum airku, membasahi tenggorokanku yang terasa kering tiba-tiba. Ditatap seperti itu olehnya membuatku terbakar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tetap Ibuku," jawabku santai. "Jadi, dimana dia sekarang? Aku tidak ingin menghubunginya."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia kemudian bangun dari kursinya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari meja samping tempat tidur. Saat Sasuke pergi untuk lari pagi, dia tidak membawa ponsel.

"Hubungi saja. Dia tidak akan tahu kalau itu kau," ucapnya datar dan mendorong ponsel itu ke arahku.

Aku mengerutkan alisku, menatap ponselnya lalu bergantian pada Sasuke yang masih duduk diam menatap lurus ke arah kulkas besar.

"Kau gila?" desisku.

Ia menoleh cepat. "Kau baru saja bilang sesuatu padaku?"

Aku mendesah. "Kau gila."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Ia tampak menyerah namun di sisi lain wajahnya terlihat keras ketika ia menatapku.

"Aku hanya ingin sarapan bersamamu dan menjalani hari yang baik. Jangan buat perdebatan denganku." Titahnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkanku bersama ponsel hebatnya.

Aku menatap ponsel itu. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan dengannya. Aku juga memiliki ponsel namun tidak sebagus miliknya. Mungkin Sasuke juga tahu bagaimana keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku mendorong ponselnya menjauh. Memilih untuk tidak menghubungi Ibuku untuk saat ini. Setibaku dari Paris, aku akan bertemu dengannya dan menanyakan kabar apa dia baik-baik saja.

Tapi, pikiran tentang Gaara yang datang bersama seorang wanita muda menghantam pikiranku. Mungkinkah saat ini Ibuku menjadi gelandangan di jalan? Gaara menendang pantatnya keluar dari kamar apartemen yang mahal itu? Mungkinkah?

Banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Ibuku nanti. Mau bagaimana pun juga dia tetaplah Ibuku. Wanita yang pernah memberikan hidupnya untukku di saat dia melahirkanku. Wanita yang pernah mencintaiku saat Ayahku masih hidup.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandinya. Aku tidak menyadarinya sampai sebuah tatapan terasa membakar leherku. Aku masih menggunakan pakaian olahragaku.

"Kau berolahraga?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak jadi."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Aku berpikir dia akan marah padaku karena aku tidak meminta izinnya ketika aku keluar kamar. Semenjak insiden dengan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu, itu terasa menakutkan bagiku.

.

.

Setelah aku mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sasuke menunggu di sofa dan dia memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih. Seperti pakaian resminya. Aku menahan napas untuk beberapa saat. Mencoba fokus pada rambutku yang masih tergerai.

Ino sempat menghubungiku malam ini. Tapi, aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku sangat lelah meladeni Sasuke yang tidak ingin berhenti sampai pagi dan terus meminta lebih untuk seksnya. Aku sendiri, menurutinya sampai jatuh tertidur dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Aku memakai sedikit pelembab di wajahku dan memakai sabuk kecil untuk pinggangku. Gaun tanpa lengan hingga sebatas lutut menjadi pilihanku saat ini. Sasuke menyuruhku untuk memakai ini saat kami sarapan.

Aku hanya mengikat rambutku dan tidak punya ide untuk menyanggulnya atau menatanya jadi lebih baik lagi.

Sasuke berdiri di belakangku, menatapku dari tepi pintu saat tatapan kami bertemu di kaca rias. Aku mendesah, mencoba melihat penampilanku sekali lagi dan sempurna. Aku menyebutnya terlalu bagus untuk ukuran wanita sepertiku yang tidak begitu memperhatikan penampilan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, memelukku dari belakang ketika tubuhku secara refleks mendekat ke arahnya. Dia tidak banyak bicara pagi ini. Aku menghela napas, mengusap lengannya yang ada di perutku lembut.

"Kau sangat cantik." Napasnya memberat ketika ia membenamkan hidungnya di leherku.

Aku hanya tersenyum malu. Menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kedua pipiku yang sedikit merona. Sasuke tidak pernah memujiku seperti ini sebelumnya dan aku merasa entahlah bahagia mungkin?

Sasuke memutar wajahku agar aku bisa menatapnya. Masuk ke dalam mata hitamnya yang tak berdasar. Aku menahan napasku ketika hidungnya mendekat dan tidak ada jarak lagi di antara kami ketika bibirnya menutup bibirku.

Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya, menarik napas panjang ketika dia hanya menciumku di pipi kilat. Ia menarik tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku berjanji untuk mengajakmu sarapan dan berlibur menikmati Paris. Dan hasrat sialan ini membunuhku," lirihnya dengan napas berat.

Ia kemudian menatap mataku lagi. "Tapi, aku janji kita akan benar-benar menghabiskan waktu malam kita setelah menyelesaikan semuanya." Dan menyeringai.

Aku hanya diam tidak bereaksi apa-apa sampai tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan rasa hangat melingkupi tubuhku secara cepat. Efek yang diberikan Sasuke padaku tidak main-main. Tidak hanya di atas ranjang saja, dia memberiku efek yang berbeda ketika berada di luar ranjang.

Kami pergi untuk sarapan bersama dan seorang pelayan laki-laki menyambut kami ramah di depan pintu lift. Sasuke masih menggenggam tanganku dan tidak berniat melepasnya.

Kami bertemu dua pelayan lainnya yang tengah berdiri di sebuah meja kosong dan menarik kursi mewah itu ketika kami datang.

Aku tersenyum pada pelayan itu dan mendapati tatapan Sasuke yang mengeras padaku ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu padanya dan dia mendesah. Membiarkan pelayan mengantar sarapan untuk kami.

"Terlihat sangat menggiurkan," ucapku ketika sarapan sudah terhidang di atas meja dan aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum untuk makanan super menggairahkan ini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, menuangkan anggur di gelasnya dan gelasku. "Makanlah. Kau butuh energi yang banyak untuk hari ini."

Aku memotong daging asapku dan memakannya, memandang Sasuke yang kini tengah menyesap anggurnya. "Ya, untuk berkeliling Paris, bukan? Aku akan makan banyak demi itu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, bibirnya mengatup membentuk garis keras. "Tidak hanya itu saja."

"Lalu?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

Sasuke mendesah, menaruh gelasnya dan mulai memotong daging asapnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura."

Aku terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Jadi, aku tidak bercanda."

Sasuke mendongak untuk menatapku yang hanya memberikan senyum meledek padanya. Aku melihat matanya yang sempat menajam saat aku mencoba menggodanya, namun tatapan itu kembali melembut.

"Ibumu baik-baik saja. Aku memberinya sebuah kamar di apartemen milikku dan menyuruh pegawaiku memberikan pelayan yang terbaik untuknya." Sasuke berkata agak santai setelah memakan satu gigitan daging asapnya.

Aku mendongak, mencoba mencari kebenaran di matanya dan mendesah lega. "Baguslah. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Itu sesuai kesepakatan kita di awal."

Aku mengangguk lesu. Membiarkan rasa laparku tetap mendominasi dan tidak begitu memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke yang entah mengapa membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Aku memang menyukainya, jatuh cinta padanya dan wajar saja jika hubungan ini berdasarkan kesepakatan dan napsu seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuatku berpikir keras untuk tidak terjun terlalu dalam padanya. Memiliki perasaan yang jelas-jelas akan membuatku patah hati.

Terkadang aku sendiri tidak bisa menentukan apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya atau aku membencinya karena dengan mudahnya memintaku apa saja yang dia inginkan.

Aku menjatuhkan garpuku tanpa sadar. Membuat Sasuke menatapku yang bergerak untuk mengambil garpuku dan menaruhnya di ujung piring. Napsu makanku hilang seketika karena memikirkannya.

Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Sampai suara beratnya mengganggu telingaku. "Kau memikirkan Ibumu atau ada hal lain yang tersembunyi di kepala cantikmu?"

Aku mendesah berat, memberanikan diri menatap matanya. "Tidak ada."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kembali memakan sarapannya dengan tenang dan aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Mengambil udara banyak-banyak untuk mengisi paru-paruku yang kosong.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi dan itu membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan kami bertemu beberapa lama dan Sasuke menjawab ponselnya dengan suara tenang.

Aku menyesap anggurku dan memilih untuk meminum anggur lebih banyak pagi ini. Perutku sudah terisi sebagian dan ia tidak akan memberontak keluar jika aku meminum dua gelas anggur saja pagi ini.

Ketika aku memandang ke sisi kananku, aku mendapati Gaara yang tengah sarapan bersama seorang wanita muda yang aku lihat tadi dan mereka terlibat obrolan yang serius. Mataku terkunci ke arahnya untuk beberapa lama saat Sasuke masih serius menerima sebuah panggilan dari entah siapa.

Mata Gaara yang tajam langsung terarah padaku. Kami saling bertatapan dan aku melihatnya menyeringai padaku. Aku memutuskan tatapan kami secara sepihak dan kembali pada Sasuke yang menatapku dengan serius.

Sasuke menutup teleponnya dengan napas memberat. Ia memandangku dengan matanya terbakar karena rasa marah. Aku mencoba menggenggam tangannya dan berpikir untuk menariknya kembali. Tanganku tertahan di atas meja bagaikan ada perekat yang sengaja ditaruh di sana untukku.

"Ayo, pergi."

Sasuke menarik tanganku dan membawanya pergi. Aku menoleh sekali lagi pada Gaara dan mendapatkan lelaki itu sedang tertawa senang dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Sial."

Sasuke menoleh padaku. "Ada yang salah?"

Aku menggeleng. Mengikuti langkah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan membiarkannya membawaku ke tempat yang dia inginkan. Aku sedang tidak ingin membuatnya marah.

Pikiran tentang Ibuku dan Gaara menyeruak masuk dan memberontak di dalam pikiranku. Walaupun Sasuke sudah mengatakannya kalau Ibuku baik-baik saja, aku tetap tidak tenang.

"Sakura,"

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi.

"Ibumu adalah kelemahanmu, apa aku salah?"

Aku menahan napasku dalam waktu yang lama dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Entah. Aku terikat hubungan yang baik dengannya sejak aku masih memakai popok. Jika, dia menangis, aku akan menangis. Dia sedih, aku ikut merasakannya. Aku tidak tahu itu berlaku atau tidak sampai sekarang. Tapi, kurasa masih."

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya berbelok ke sebuah tikungan.

"Kenapa kau membencinya?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Banyak alasan. Kematian Ayahku yang begitu tiba-tiba dan karena itu dia menjadi berubah. Menjadi wanita yang penuh kepura-puraan dan kepalsuan. Aku berpikir dia tidak lagi mencintaiku seperti dulu jika tidak karena uang."

Sasuke hanya diam dan fokus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tapi, dia tetaplah Ibuku. Aku memilih untuk menjauh darinya agar perasaanku tidak hanyut mengalir bersamanya. Jika, dia mati, mungkin sebagian diriku juga akan mati dan sebagian lagi tetap hidup. Sama seperti Ayahku, ketika Ayahku pergi, sebagian diriku hilang bersamanya."

Aku mendesah, tidak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lagi.

"Mengapa Gaara mengejarmu melalui Ibumu?"

Aku memutar mataku, mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Entahlah. Kurasa dia tahu kelemahanku. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang terdekat Ibuku. Tidak ada lagi. Aku tidak tahu kalau Gaara bernapsu padaku dan melampiaskannya dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal."

Sasuke mendesah berat sebagai jawabannya. Lalu, dia menepikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat yang bergaya Eropa kental dengan kayu sebagai pondasi dominan rumahnya. Rumah itu tidak kecil dan cukup besar. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan ketika Sasuke membawaku kemari.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Dia menarik tanganku dan kami saling berpegangan tangan ketika masuk ke dalam. Sasuke masih diam, tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun dan aku juga menjaga mulutku agar tetap diam.

"Ini rumahmu?" Oh, bagus Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Ya. Dulu saat aku masih anak-anak."

Tidak ada nada kegembiraan atau pancaran mata kerinduan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke untuk rumah ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah rumah ini memberikannya sebuah luka atau penderitaan di masa lalu yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi. Tapi, mengapa dia membawaku kesini?

Aku masuk ke dalam setelah pintu terbuka. Rahang Sasuke mengeras ketika dia menemukan Itachi sedang duduk di dekat perapian dan meminum sebotol bir dengan tenang.

"Halo, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu adik kecilku dan kekasihnya." Itachi bersuara tanpa menoleh ke arah kami. Aku mengamati Sasuke dari ujung mataku. Rahangnya semakin mengeras dan tatapan matanya juga terasa membunuh.

Itachi berdiri dengan tawanya yang berderai. Membuang botol bir itu ke dalam perapian dan api di perapian semakin berkobar besar. Mata Sasuke tidak lepas dari Itachi. Sasuke bagaikan predator yang siap memburu mangsanya.

"Sasuke," panggilku. Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilanku. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan bergerak ke depan untuk memukul wajah Itachi.

"Mati kau!"

Aku berteriak ketika tubuh Itachi terlempar ke belakang dan suara seorang wanita yang berteriak dari arah belakang rumah membuat pertengkaran mereka terhenti dan aku berdiri membeku di tengah ruangan.

Aku berlari menuju sumber suara dan mendapati teriakan Sasuke yang menyuruhku untuk tetap diam di bawah pengawasannya. Itachi duduk dengan bibirnya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Aku masih bersikeras untuk berlari memberi mencari tahu darimana sumber suara itu berasal.

Sasuke mengejarku di belakang. Aku tidak mempedulikan suaranya yang terdengar marah ketika dia memanggilku. Aku bersyukur kecepatan lariku sedikit lebih cepat darinya dan dia masih belum bisa mengejar langkahku.

Rumah masa kecil Sasuke sangatlah luas. Aku harus memutar beberapa lorong untuk mencari dimana sumber suara itu.

Aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan, menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya tengah jatuh dengan tangannya terikat di belakang punggungnya. Pecahan kaca dari gelas mengenai tangannya dan dia merintih kesakitan.

Langkah Sasuke menggema di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati tatapan Sasuke yang mengeras ketika memandangi wanita itu. Dia maju dan mengabaikanku yang masih membeku di tepi pintu.

"Apa Ibu baik-baik saja?"

Aku menutup mulutku. Menyadari kalau Sasuke baru saja memanggil wanita itu Ibu. Wanita itu mengangguk dan kedua matanya yang senada dengan Sasuke mengeluarkan sebulir air mata dan rintihan kesakitan.

Sasuke membuka ikatan itu dengan sebuah pisau yang ia selipkan di balik celananya. Aku menghampiri wanita itu, memberikannya segelas air dan dia meminumnya.

"Terima kasih." Lirihnya.

Aku mengangguk. Menyingkirkan pecahan kaca itu dari sekitar tangannya dan tanpa sengaja tanganku tergores cukup dalam dan aku memekik. "Aww!"

"Hati-hati." Sasuke menatapku dan kembali membantu Ibunya yang kepayahan membuka ikatan tangannya.

Aku mencari keran air untuk membasuh telapak tanganku yang tergores pecahan kaca. Saat aku memutar tubuhku, aku melihat Sasuke yang tengah membopong wanita itu ke belakang rumah dan tidak menatap ke arahku ketika kami berpapasan.

Punggung Sasuke semakin jauh dari pandanganku. Aku tidak tahu kemana Sasuke membawa wanita yang dia panggil Ibu itu. Yang aku tahu Sasuke membawanya ke belakang rumah yang sangat luas dan aku tidak berani menginjak kakiku ke sana.

"Kembali ke mobil!"

Sasuke berteriak dari arah belakang rumah. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, aku segera berlari menjauhi lorong dan pergi menuju mobil.

Aku tidak menemukan sosok Itachi lagi di dekat perapian. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang ketika aku mendengar suara tembakan dari arah belakang rumah. Aku berhenti berlari, ingin segera menyusul Sasuke yang membuat perasaanku campur aduk antara harus lari atau membantunya.

Suara letusan pistol semakin menggema. Aku menutup telingaku dan masih berlari keluar rumah itu. Mobil Sasuke terlihat di mataku, tidak sampai sebuah pisau melayang mengarah padaku dan melintas tepat di atas kepalaku.

Aku menahan napasku. Menyadari ada sosok lain yang tengah menyeringai ketika aku menatapnya. Sosok itu, sosok yang aku kenal. Aku ingin berteriak dan dia dengan cepat menutup mulutku dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke dahiku.

"Diam atau kau akan mati." Desisnya.

Mataku melebar ketika melihat ada sosok lain yang mengarahkan pistolnya pada sosok yang ingin membunuhku. Menyeringai tak kalah kejamnya dan bunyi pelatuk berbunyi membuat desiran darahku semakin bergerak cepat.

Tuhan, bantu aku keluar dari lingkaran ini secepatnya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

 _ **Author Note:**_

Sebelumnya, saya udah kasih warning kalau fic ini engga akan jadi fic santai kayak _Outside_ dan _Locked Out of Heaven_. Jadi, akan ada konflik berantai dan mungkin ada tambahan karakter lagi buat pemanas konflik. Tapi, belum sejauh itu.

Terima kasih banyak yang mau nunggu fic ini dan saya lelet updatenya. Tapi lagi-lagi saya selalu bilang, saya bakalan update fic-fic saya. Jadi tunggu aja, ya! Dunia RL sedang membutuhkan saya.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
